


【香巴ABO】狼群

by itsnotfrida



Series: Don Julio [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotfrida/pseuds/itsnotfrida
Summary: cp香克斯/巴基，海贼背景下的非正常ABO，有pregnant情节，所以慎入
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Don Julio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946446
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. 01

作者的话：这是个很黄色的中篇，除了本章接下来的每一篇都会在秋名山上度过。

与普通ABO的区别：B的设定没有变化。私设只有A会发情，O不会发情，且没有信息素气味。O被标记后会散发A的气味，长时间与A分开会产生戒断反应。

随着年龄的增长，Alpha的信息素气味也会变的成熟。有几率无法识别自己少年时期的气味。

关于特殊的Alpha记载非常少，已知他们的分化过程和普通Alpha有区别。

本文sehr sehr Gelb, 希望看后续请留言。

【正文】

1.

“世界上的三种第二性别，Alpha，beta和Omega。人类在残酷的环境中苟活，逐渐的，他们开始向狼群学习生存的法则。在狼的族群中，强壮的头狼是最强大雄性Alpha。其他的雄性狼则是普通的Alpha，或者beta。而雄性omega狼种则几乎没有在狼群中存活的可能性，在野外，他们很快就会被族群抛弃，独自迎来死亡。而母狼王，是狼群中最强的雌性Alpha。她们仅位居于头狼之下的位置，掌管着其他雌性狼。这些雌性狼通常是beta，或omega。”

“那她就是狼后咯？”红鼻子的少年随意的提出。

“通常情况下没错，但一些头狼会看上漂亮而生育能力强盛雌性omega母狼，选择她们做狼后的结果可能是惨痛的，这些漂亮的omega经常被母狼王欺压致死..”

“人不是这样的吧？”戴草帽的男孩也发问了，“很多Alpha都会选择omega。据我所知人类好像只有Alpha会发qing。”

“人类与狼不同，”库洛克斯回答，“人类Alpha不需要为了生存下去而选择同样强大又无法生育的Alpha作为配偶。Omega通常柔软漂亮，生育率又高，他们很适合与Alpha繁衍后代。”

“只是人类和狼的第二性别发展很相似，”席尔巴斯·雷利从奥尔·杰克逊号的另一边绕到了船医室的门口，并若有所思的插了话，“在人类中也有强大而特殊的Alpha，他们的位置相当于头狼。据说这种Alpha会为了征服所有物而发qing。不仅是Omega，连本不受影响的beta也会由于他们信息素的原由不顾一切的为他们繁衍后代。不过你们为什么忽然聊起这个？”

两个少年纷纷从地上弹了起来，眼里放着光。那个红鼻子少年的头甚至飞了起来。他只希望自己能显得比抓着他往下按的红头发更高一些。这主要是因为开饭的时间到了，而他们本人并不是很关心第二性征的话题。

船医库洛克斯叹了口气道：“香克斯和巴基也都不小了，香克斯也该分化了，这种知识还是早知道早好。”

“还好我...是个Beta，”巴基得意的看着香克斯，“不然发情多麻烦呐。香克斯你可别分化成Alpha啊。”

香克斯狡黠的笑了起来，“巴基你虽然是个beta，但可小心以后会被Alpha影响之类的..小心他们拿走你的宝物哟。”

巴基正想发作，胳膊脱离了本体冲着香克斯的脖子飞了过去，却被雷利一手打断了。

雷利抓住巴基的胳膊拍了拍香克斯柔软的红发。发丝轻易的从巴基的指缝间溜走了。巴基得了便宜立刻猖狂的嘲笑起了香克斯。可对方也没恼，只是若有所思的看着那只手。

“也没有那么容易，”雷利将巴基的手放下任凭他收回自己的胳膊，“大多Beta和Omega都惧怕强大的Alpha散发的气味，会导致直接休克。至少要有足够的互相吸引，他们才能达成结合。”

“没错，”已经口干舌燥的库洛克斯也站了起来准备去吃饭，“尤其是头狼级别的Alpha，他们是很难找到合适伴侣的。”

“那么谁是那样的Alpha呢？”香克斯急忙站起身，而巴基已经飞起上半身跟着雷利去抢第一口烤肉了，就仿佛他决定立刻脱离这一话题似的。

“关于他们的记录非常少，”库洛克斯挠了挠头，“说不定你也能呢，香克斯。”

夜间风平浪静，船长罗杰正抱怨着最近卡普没来很是无聊。这头香克斯和巴基芋头等人玩起了纸牌。但香克斯的注意力一直不在手头的牌上，导致巴基不得不抽出手来偷偷换牌才勉强没损失他那可怜的财产。

“香克斯，我就不应该和你一伙，搞得我点儿背！”巴基双手分离扯着香克斯的脸颊大声嚷嚷，他圆球形的鼻子几乎顶到了香克斯的脑门儿。

“你别生气了嘛巴基，”自从巴基被自己吓进了海里之后他一直这么生他的气，他感到莫名的同时又觉得的有那么一点..可爱。香克斯只能为心不在焉而感到抱歉，他这两天真的有点不在状态，“下次我一定帮你赢回来！”

巴基怀疑的眯了眯眼，但还是松开了香克斯。这时库洛克斯叫住了巴基，“巴基你过来一下。”

巴基僵在了原地，他好像知道是因为什么事。香克斯很少见到他如此僵硬的状态，无论有没有吃过恶魔果实，他的——额，他的伙伴巴基一直都是灵活而生动的。

巴基凶狠的瞪了香克斯一眼，就一溜烟的飞奔进了船医室里。留下香克斯一个人独自在船尾“不在状态”。

船医生室里弥漫着一种怪异的气氛，库洛克斯悠闲坐下来喝起了饭后茶水。反而是巴基有些紧张的站在原地，“那个..想，想问我点什么？”

库洛克斯合上了茶水杯。

“你最好还是把你是omega的事情告诉香克斯。”

tbc.


	2. das Meer

02.

库洛克斯合上了茶水杯。  
“你最好还是把你是omega的事情告诉香克斯。”  
“哈？为什么？我才不要告诉他呢！”巴基跳起了起来，脑袋窜的老高，随即他反应过来并捂住了自己的嘴。“香克斯会嘲笑我一辈子的！”  
“第二性别不丢人，巴基。”库洛克斯掏了掏被震的发疼的耳朵。“这整条船除了你以外都没有omega。如果你告诉香克斯你是beta，而他分化成Alpha，他就会毫无节制的散发信息素的气味缓解发情。这样的话真正受到影响的就只有你自己。”  
“那...”，巴基的脑袋落回了脖子上，“那凭什么他会是Alpha，那家伙不是还没分化吗？”  
库洛克斯摇了摇头，“香克斯的性特征很明显...我指的是他的骨架，喉结和身高！”他瞪了一眼正在坏笑的巴基，“罗杰和雷利都说过，香克斯散发着一种会令Alpha排斥的气味。”  
“这么说，船长和副船长都是Alpha咯？我怎么闻不到？”说完巴基还象征性的动了动红鼻子。  
“那是因为他们不发情。”船医耐心的解释，“熟练的Alpha都有抑制剂，更何况顶尖的Alpha对发情的反应很明显，他们会提前准备。”  
“原来他们就是顶尖的Alpha吗！”，巴基的眼睛立刻亮了起来，尽管他热爱的是黄金，但这与对强者的崇拜并不冲突。“要是我也能的话，我就可以..”  
本大爷就可以打倒香克斯了。 但他这话还没说出口。一股巨大的海浪的苦咸味卷席而来，仿佛有100头海王类撕咬着遇难的人类发出巨大的血腥味朝着巴基冲了过来。  
他顿时感到身体无法聚拢在一起，他被四分五裂开来零散的冲进了海水里。他的耳朵在轰鸣，鲜血的气味从鼻腔冲进了口腔。那头巨大的海王类张开鲜红的大口朝他冲了过来——  
“库洛克斯！”，几个船员包括雷利在内一并抬着香克斯冲进了船医室，“快点，香克斯这家伙分化了啊！”  
巴基什么也没听见。他只看见香克斯的红发无力的贴在少年的脸颊上，血从鼻子里流淌到地上。他健康的，小麦色的手臂因失去意识而垂落在半空。香克斯身上散发着又苦又咸的海水气味将巴基从头到脚淋了个透。他瘫坐在地上，感觉屁股一片湿辘辘。热流不受控制的从他裤子里淌了出来，他一定是吓尿了。可他此时此刻没工夫想这些，他只想抓住香克斯的胳膊，去舔舐他流淌了满脸的鲜血。他需要这种东西，他需要香克斯与他年纪相仿，又更加健硕的身体。甚至更多，他记得洗澡时香克斯生殖器官上的毛发居然也是...  
“快把巴基拉开！”库洛克斯咆哮起来。

也是红色的。  
巴基醒来的时候不知道为什么想到了这个词。他立刻想起了自己之前发生了什么。他感受到万般的羞辱和愤恨，不仅香克斯弄丢了他的藏宝图，害得自己吃掉了恶魔果实。如今还分化成了Alpha，用发情的气味吸引自己！巴基气的咬牙切齿，他知道自己不是被吓尿的，他巴基怎么可能害怕香克斯那家伙。他只是分泌出了大量体液...被迫为和Alpha的交配做出了充分的准备。  
他恨自己是个omega，虽然不必忍受发情的痛苦，可是...巴基呻吟着捂住自己的脸。明明不会发情，为什么他脑子里会频频浮现香克斯的那玩意啊？？  
“巴基？”  
不愧是香克斯，说他他就到了...个屁啊！巴基愤恨的攥着小刀对准香克斯的脸，“你出去啊混蛋香克斯！离我远点！”  
“巴基，抱歉...”，香克斯听起来还是有点气力不足的感觉，但他的身上已经没有海水的味道了。那是属于Alpha的信息素，是任何omega都能闻到的东西。他们有点类似催情剂，会让omega兴奋起来。不过凭借着一般人的意志力，都可以迅速对他们敬而远之。  
香克斯握住了巴基试图刺死他的手。他的手带着经常用用刀的剥茧，不如往常那么炙热，冷的像在生病。巴基立刻抽回了自己的手想要将他关在门外，却被香克斯半个身子卡在了中间。  
“切，你小子反应速度还挺快嘛。”巴基实在说不出关心对方的话，他们的关系也说不上好还是不好。如今巴基只想尽早摆脱这个让他身体不受控制的..伙伴。  
“我已经打过抑制剂啦，”香克斯笑着挠了挠头，“库洛克斯说我应该是普通的Alpha，只要做好准备措施，以后都不会影响到巴基了！”  
“那昨天是怎么回事？”巴基抱着胳膊怒视香克斯。  
“嘿嘿，可能是分化来的太猛烈就...”，香克斯真诚的看着巴基，不知为什么，他觉得巴基身上也有什么气味吸引着他，让他想要凑近了闻一闻。就像曾经一起洗澡时的巴基的身体散发着的味道，他会生气的贴过来抓住香克斯的头发。比自己更细瘦的腰会贴在他的胳膊上一呼一吸的起伏，而巴基的下半身还留在原地，浴巾包裹着圆乎乎的屁股，和往日在甲板上走来走去没有什么不同。  
“就什么？”巴基听对方没了话音因儿便疑惑的看过去，却发现香克斯愣着神儿朝自己走了过来。更要命的是，那家伙的裤子都绷紧的不像话了，他知道那是有什么不听话的玩意支棱起来了，吓得巴基跳起来连连后退，“香克斯你别过来啊！！”  
可是他已经没有后退的路线了，而想绕过香克斯去门口也没有那么容易。此时的香克斯也恢复了神志，他着急的甩了甩红色的头发。“巴基，你听我说...”  
我不听啊！巴基准备冲上去和香克斯打上一架，他目前很在状态，这样子甚至可以把香克斯打倒在地上。不幸的是，这时敌袭拯救了香克斯惨遭暴打的命。  
巴基立刻推开香克斯穿过大门冲向了海军们，而香克斯也拍了拍脑袋将多余的思考抛在了身后。  
击败敌人也能疏解年轻人的欲望。这话确实是真的，香克斯感觉自己好多了。虽然分化期的不应症还没过去，但他已经逐渐恢复正常状态了。以然分化成了一个Alpha，香克斯一生注定伴随着麻烦的发情。可他并不想通过发情来占有什么人。  
除非是巴基。  
香克斯心里知道，当他被打过抑制剂之后，那股未发泄之火就憋在了肚子里，分化代表着性特征的成熟。  
“证明你可以找女人了。”库洛克斯对香克斯说道，“我是指可以找beta或者omega了，下一个岛就可以了。”  
“可，可是我现在..”香克斯讪讪的挠了挠头，他的裤裆已经在被子底下支起帐篷来了。  
“你这是分化的不应期，”库洛克斯回答，“自己解决一下就好了，还有。”  
香克斯脸红着等待他的下文。  
“别对巴基下手，小心他打你。”库洛克斯意味深长的笑了起来。

深夜香克斯坐在浴室里，按理说他的分化不应期也应该过去了。可巴基仍然绕着他走，也不像过去那样和他勾肩搭背了。Alpha的征服欲是他感到强烈的烦躁，他的下半身最近就没消停过，他老是能梦见巴基的样子。明明不会发情，却红脸朝他勉强的张开大腿，给自己干进去的机会。梦里的巴基紧紧的抓住自己的手，因为插入的疼痛而颤抖...  
可这毕竟不是现实，每天香克斯都硬着醒来，而巴基还是绕着他走。  
他感到失落而委屈，只有他自己单方面的对巴基产生了性冲动，在没分化之前就是这样。他喜欢着那个朝气蓬勃的同龄男孩，渴望着和他有亲密的肢体接触。而现实让他只能任命的坐在这儿独自拉开裤裆。  
可巴基也不是对此毫无察觉，最近每天早上香克斯都会频繁的起床去厕所。他难免在清晨听到一些令人尴尬的声响。香克斯不会出声，他的自控力向来不错。他只是大口的，断断续续的喘着气，仿佛每一下都用足的力气发泄着自己。巴基就面红耳赤的站在厕所门外听着香克斯的呼吸从均匀到颤抖。他甚至能想到对方红着脸用平时与他勾肩搭背的手抚慰着自己炙热的下体。  
平时只有早上才会如此，晚上他们大多在玩闹中度过，并匆匆的睡了。可今夜香克斯竟然趁着夜色就出去了，况且还是澡堂。  
他这是要玩个大的吗？巴基忍不住想，他本不应该有这种好奇心，可身体却不受控制的走向浴室，他想看见香克斯那张自信满满的脸被情欲控制的样子。  
四十岁的巴基想起这个有去无回的开端，他立刻狠狠骂自己一句，“好奇心害死猫。”  
巴基悄悄把耳朵贴在浴室的侧墙上，那里不是很隔音，恐怕汤姆大叔没想到有人能如此灵活的调整耳朵的角度。很快他就听见香克斯的大工程了。  
那个红发的男孩微微喘出了声，微弱而低沉的呻吟从喉咙里钻了出来。他不满足的发出急促的哼声，宁静的空气中只能听见香克斯的喘息和上下撸动的水声。巴基的脑子再次烧的短路，他甚至没发现香克斯的声音逐渐消失了。  
“巴基...”  
巴基是真的吓飞了起来，他的后脑勺一下子撞在了身后的栏杆上。还没等他把自己组合起来落荒而逃，香克斯的声音就从浴室里传出来了。  
“巴基，你怎么在这儿啊？”  
他的声音比刚才充满情欲的叫喊平稳多了，且没有任何恼怒的成分在内，也许他确实不知道巴基在偷听他自慰。巴基眼珠子一转随即回答，“我..我上厕所啊，你这家伙不睡觉在浴室里干什么呢？”  
香克斯沉默了一会儿才回答，“我在做什么，你看看不就知道了吗。”  
“我，我才不看！”巴基立刻脸红的嚷嚷起来，“谁知道你在里面干什么！”  
“你好像知道我在干嘛啊，”巴基听见香克斯轻笑了起来，语气却充满了落寞和无助。“看来我打扰你睡觉了...抱歉，巴基。”  
巴基愣住了，他讨厌听见香克斯软弱的声音。香克斯从不向他低头，可一周之内他至少和巴基道歉过两次了，这使他感到浑身不适，却又不好发作。  
“咳...你刚分化，可以理解，”巴基将语气放轻松了些，“要不要本大爷教教你啊？”  
“你愿意帮我吗巴基？”门里的香克斯高兴了起来，他的浑身像被点燃了一样，他觉得自己半勃的下体再次斗志昂扬了，一想到巴基的身体柔软的，紧紧的挨着他。香克斯浑身的血液都涌入了下半身。他立刻哀求起来，“求你了巴基，我撸不出来...”  
“啊，啊？”这下轮到巴基语无伦次了，“这要我怎么帮你？难不成——”  
“借我一只手用用...”  
“哈？！”巴基的叫声差点没扎穿了门板，他面色狰狞的将脸紧紧的贴着门，“你找死吗香克斯？”  
“求你了，”香克斯低声喘息着，“我已经三天没撸出来了，就当帮帮我吧，我也想睡觉啊..”  
“你以为你在影响谁睡觉啊！”巴基永远要占这个嘴上风，香克斯立刻沉默了起来。两人很久都没说话，最终巴基还是分出一只手来悄悄推开了浴室的门缝。  
“就，就一只手...只是为了解决睡觉的问题！”  
香克斯喜出望外的看着巴基的手朝着自己飞了过来，而他日思夜想的本人则就在门缝的阴影里，或许正脸红的瞪着他。那只手离自己很近了，他忍不住一把抓住了那只比自己小一圈的手。  
巴基的手指是圆润的，手心也更加柔嫩。香克斯很多次梦见那圆润的手指蘸着体液塞进巴基自己的后面，并羞怯打着颤。门外的巴基紧张的咳嗽了一声，那只手想要摆脱香克斯的控制。手心与手心交叠在一起摩擦着，香克斯忍不住将脸颊蹭在了巴基的手心。  
门外的巴基正背对着门，他紧张的注意着有没有人经过，却忽然感受到某人的五官贴在了自己的掌心。香克斯正用鼻尖蹭着他的手，随即又变本加厉的张开嘴含住了巴基的指尖。湿热的触感像蛇一样缠绕着巴基，让人忍不住浑身发颤，他猛地抽出手拍精准的拍在了香克斯的脸上。  
“你别做多余的事！”巴基冲着门口低吼起来。  
香克斯嘟嚷了一声什么，很快的他再次握住了巴基的手，开始顺着结实的腹部向下摸去。巴基经常推到香克斯的腹部，那里一如既往的有力，可他从没像今天这样向奇怪的地方摸了下去。  
两人的手都在颤抖，他们不约而同的吞了吞口水  
紧接着，巴基的手摸到了什么又硬又热的棒状物。他下意识的用手握住了那东西，却只勉强的用虎口环住了一圈。他立刻听见了香克斯略显痛苦的呻吟，自己捏住了香克斯的命根子。  
可巴基没心情开玩笑，因为Alpha的东西实在是太大了。他握着香克斯的下体往前蹭了一段，竟愣是还没碰到头。他正想松开手，香克斯的双手却握住了他。  
“巴基，我要动了。”  
在说什么啊！巴基立刻心跳如雷，他也不是没看过黄书，这话却怎么听怎么像要做爱之前要说的话。自己只是帮...帮个忙！  
“别废话了...”巴基无力的回答。  
他感受到香克斯攥着他的手紧了紧，三只手搭在了硬热的性器官上。香克斯带着他的手向前撸动，每次都只摩擦一截皮肉。由于视觉上看不到，巴基能清晰的感受到香克斯粗硬，灼热的肉棒在自己手里前后摩擦。凸起的血管在他手间跳动着。香克斯的喘息声从平缓变得越来越短促，他开始无法克制的呻吟起来。  
巴基能感受到香克斯已经很硬了，可他还是射不出来。一连三天如此，他也忍不住可怜起了香克斯，巴基心一横，既然帮人那就帮到底。他巴基也不是什么不仗义的海贼，当然财宝方面除外。同为男性巴基也不是没给自己发泄过，他开始主动的移动自己的手掌，他用指尖摸上了香克斯的龟头，足有半个鸡蛋大。香克斯的前液立刻沾湿了巴基的手指。  
巴基的脸足有自己鼻子那么红，他觉得今晚他就是海上最亮的火球。他将手指尖按在香克斯的马眼上来回按压，试图用指尖挤进那个狭窄的小孔。果不其然他听见香克斯变了调的呻吟，那根巨大的柱体无法克制的顶弄着自己的手心。  
香克斯失控的样子忽然让巴基得意的起来，他开始在门外变本加厉的折磨香克斯。他先是用指尖划过香克斯的柱身一遍一遍的来回摩擦，又攥住对方圆滚滚的卵蛋狠狠的一捏。听着香克斯颤抖的喘息，他忍不住得意的认为这是个报复香克斯的好办法。  
显然忘形会让人迟钝，巴基忘记了自己只有一只手在香克斯那里。他揪着对方蛋蛋的手忽然被强行掰开按回了阴茎上。香克斯本不应该在此时散发出的苦涩海水味信息素如同触手般抓住了巴基。  
生气的香克斯会散发信息素，而巴基会因为这玩意湿了裤子。  
不仅如此，热流立刻充满了巴基本来就起了反应的下体。他的体液开始泛滥，本能让他打开膝盖摩渴望那个手里的玩意插进自己流水地方。不知道为什么，他觉得只有香克斯能堵住他流水的屁股。  
“别动。”香克斯在门里低声说道，他抓住巴基软下来的手心固定在阴茎的根部，紧接着他开始用力的将硬热的下体插进巴基手心攥成的洞。香克斯的脑子不断想像巴基会翘起屁股，而自己将无法发泄的东西插进那个柔软的洞里，那里比起巴基的手心更软更湿。香克斯大口的喘着粗气前后插送，巴基的虎口已经被磨的发了红。正颤抖的虚握着他的下体，透明的液体打湿了巴基的掌心，每次挺进都带出黏糊糊的水声。  
“巴基，我要弄出来了...”香克斯忍不住呻吟着叫出巴基的名字，却没发现门外巴基的变化。巴基的裤子都湿透了，他忍不住用仅剩的手可耻的揉弄着裤裆。羞愤难当使他不得不打开门直面香克斯，已经到了这个地步，坦诚相对总比他坐在外面被发现好得多。  
“看你干的好事！”巴基含着泪愤怒的望着香克斯香，香克斯终于见到了梦寐以求的画面，巴基泪眼婆娑衣冠不整的站在他面前，下半身还有这可疑的痕迹。他觉得自己忍不住要泄出来了。  
而巴基也愣住了，是真的愣住了。他还从来没见过这么大的...老二。这种东西怎么可能插得进来啊，等等，谁也没有想要被插进来！  
汗水从香克斯的脸上滑落，顺着锁骨向胸肌的缝隙，紧接着欢乐的流淌进了下体的丛林里。没错，那里还真的是红色的。  
...但这都不是重点，巴基已经被蹂躏的发皱的手指正握着香克斯的老二，香克斯紧紧盯着巴基的身体。他的眼神充满震慑和占有的欲望，如同利刃般穿透了巴基的身体。巴基虽然生活在海上，但他准确的意识到那种眼神就像是冬岛雪山上威风凛凛的，一只3米高的头狼，正朝他发出交配和捕猎的信号。  
巴基不得不承认，比起自己，香克斯的容貌更讨人喜欢。即便还是个少年，香克斯就经常受到岛上少女的爱慕。那个红头发少年的眉眼之间英姿飒爽，刀刻般的鼻梁和下颚的线条看起来十分协调..巴基贫乏的词汇只能让他说出“挺好看的”。然而现在这张俊朗的脸正紧皱着，双眼凝视着自己，还发出了色情的剧烈喘息。  
“巴基...”头狼在求欢面前瞬间变成了大狗。  
“你别离我太近！”巴基勉强的用颤抖的手捂住香克斯的脸试图将他推远。殊不知对方的手已经伸了过来，又湿又热的状态使他忘记了分裂自己，香克斯高热的手已经伸到了他的屁股上。  
“巴基，你好湿啊。“香克斯得偿所愿的摸上了巴基平常包裹在短裤中不见天日的屁股。湿软的臀瓣在双手之间来回揉捏的变了形。臀缝挤在一起摩擦着流着水的肛口。巴基已经被香克斯的手和散发的气味折服，他浑身软的无法动弹，屁股只能任由香克斯揉弄。他感到深深的恐惧，因为无法逃开强制的性吸引而被香克斯侵犯的恐惧。而香克斯只是找一个适龄的，可以发泄的渠道而已。  
“不，别，香克斯..别碰后面..！”巴基剧烈的扭动起来，就像一条搁浅的鱼。他开始用两只手狠狠的推着着香克斯的肩膀和胸口，屁股和腰被抓在对方牢牢的抓在手里中。他发情般的渴望香克斯将手伸进去，却又深深的感到不安。omega不惧怕怀孕，但他们惧怕为毫无爱意的配偶繁衍后代。  
库洛克斯关于巴基的谈话回想在香克斯的脑袋里。他当然不是担心被巴基打，而是此时此刻巴基因害怕而发抖的样子。他饱含泪光的眼睛透露出深深的不安，整个人发红的像个熟透的，流着蜜汁的桃子。却紧紧的咬着自己的嘴，仿佛要哭出来一般。  
“对不起啊，巴基。”，香克斯收回了手，这可能是他这一周第n次的道歉，巴基可能会因为这事笑话他一整年。他不能亲吻巴基，香克斯害怕他的头一下子飞出去很远。他将头挨在巴基的肩膀上轻蹭了两下。硬的滴水的下体轻轻蹭了蹭对方的手。  
“马上就好了，拜托。”  
巴基僵硬的肩膀终于放下了，他任由香克斯的搂抱。他用双手圈住香克斯的根部，一只手加快速度前后撸动。香克斯将脸埋在他肩头闷哼着，轻轻叼着他的衣服。香克斯挺胯的动作越来越激烈，而巴基正以亲密的姿势坐在他膝盖上，小屁股忍不住磨蹭着香克斯的腿。Alpha巨大的阴茎几乎戳到了巴基的下腹，巴基感受到括约肌兴奋的跳动了一下，流出了更多水。香克斯持久到难以想象，好再巴基可以将胳膊分开，他开始不动手任由香克斯在他手中做着最后的冲刺。Alpha的脸也如同他那耀眼到烦人的头发般一直红到了胸膛。  
“巴基..巴基...”，香克斯的呼吸突然急促了起来，放在巴基腰臀之间的手臂越收越紧。巴基被人使用着双手自慰，屁股被反复揉弄，还不断被人叫着名字到达高潮。他混乱的脑子不知该产生什么样的思考。  
忽然香克斯猛地抓住巴基的手在前端猛的撸动了几下，白色的粘稠液体立刻沾满了巴基的手心。纵使巴基将身体的大部分都远离了香克斯，他被抓住的双手也很难不遭殃。  
香克斯剧烈的喘息了起来，口水将自己呛的咳嗽。巴基趁机将双手撤了出来。他不知所措的望着满手粘稠的精液，那种苦涩的海水味让他再一次不由自主的想自己掰开把这些玩意塞进自己后面——  
“混蛋！把我手洗了啊！”巴基一掌拍在了香克斯头上，身体带着头一溜烟跑出了浴室。香克斯只是慢悠悠的从板凳上站了起来，疲惫的笑容再次回到了他的脸上。  
那一晚上光是轮流洗澡就花了不少时间。巴基还在床边念叨了十遍“敢说去真的杀了你”之类的话，直到他们俩都忍不住睡着为止。  
第二天早上，两个见习船员顶着黑眼圈被雷利叫去刷浴室的时候，巴基挥舞着拖把猛打了香克斯一顿。  
至于昨晚到底有几个人睡着了...反正没有船长和副船长。


	3. Mein Liebster

03

库洛克斯说的对，Alpha或者omega都不是什么丢人的事情。巴基拍了拍胸脯，他是个优秀的海贼，不会为香克斯的小事斤斤计较。况且香克斯本人也在极力摆脱发情的累赘，他从船医大叔手里拿了大量抑制剂来解决问题。他对巴基说这种东西就像是疾病，只要吃药就没问题了。他的表情那么认真，巴基几乎就要信了。  
他们的关系逐渐趋于正常化，这正常指的是他们平时殴打对方，敌袭殴打海军的意思。战斗时香克斯总要冲在前面，把巴基挡在了身后。每次巴基来质问他，他都说：“叫你上去你只会拖后腿啦！”  
“混蛋，你说什么？！”巴基气的一拳砸在香克斯的帽子上，香克斯生气的抓住自己的宝贝帽子予以回击。最后又被雷利一人一拳宣布停战。  
巴基早就知道香克斯的战斗力要略胜一筹，但他巴基靠的是智取，目标则是宝藏。香克斯固然讨厌，但打败他并不是巴基的目的之一。虽然他们没有再提起关于那次浴室发生的事，可每次闹在一起的时候，对方都用强烈的目光将他盯的浑身发烫。

巴基不得不逃跑，每一次他都被香克斯打乱了计划，这让他万分不爽。  
“不好好擦地，做什么呢？”雷利和罗杰忽然从不知道哪里冒了出来。罗杰还抢先用酒瓶子磕了磕巴基的脑袋。  
“你好像有什么烦恼事呀小巴基！”罗杰笑了起来，“我想想..是香克斯那小子吗？”  
“诶？”，巴基捂着脑袋，“您怎么知道啊船长。”  
“那是他勉强聪明了一回。”雷利揶揄起了对方，“能让你巴基气的手脚分离肯定是香克斯啊。”  
巴基沉默了，他都很难说自己是不是生气，只是香克斯那让他浑身发软的眼神使他分神罢了。  
“巴基，香克斯是个Alpha。”雷利看了看撅着嘴的少年，“虽然我已经和他谈过了..但Alpha的本能会让他下意识的保护你。”  
“保护我？”巴基皱起了眉头，“就因为我不是Alpha？我才不要他保护啊！”  
“到了手的财宝，巴基也不会丢掉吧？”罗杰笑着低头看他。  
“那当然了！”巴基立刻得意了起来，“那可是我的东西！”  
“一样的，”雷利回答，“Alpha对他的..至少是吸引他的东西也不会轻易放下的。”  
“啊？但是我们..”，巴基腾的脸红了起来，也是，之前香克斯在浴室里发出的气味怎么可能不被闻到。但船长不会发现他也参与了吧？肯定发现了吧！  
“就像狼王追求狼后咯，年轻真好！”罗杰大笑起来，很快就被雷利拍了后脑勺。  
“别太担心，巴基。毕竟是船上同龄人少，等香克斯找到合适的对象就不会总纠缠你了。”雷利安慰性的摸摸巴基的头。  
合适的对象吗...不知为何，巴基一想到香克斯快乐的挽着别的omega，或者beta的手，用看他的那种眼神盯着别人。他就像喝了一斤海水一样不舒适。

而香克斯好像一直没找到“合适的对象”，每次上有人的岛屿，他都会以要么不感兴趣，要么有中意的对象来拒绝别人。  
“我看你旁边那个红鼻子小哥很生气呀，”被拒绝的少女也不生气，只是指着他身后的巴基，“难道他是你的心上人吗？”  
香克斯回过头便看见巴基气的火冒三丈大吼着“我只是生气凭什么香克斯有人追求！”还有什么“你说谁是红鼻子啊！”之类的话，他才注意到巴基原来对这种事如此在意，他立刻快乐了起来，朝着少女抱歉的挤了挤眼睛。  
“他真是个害羞的家伙。”小姑娘也挤了挤眼睛，趁巴基大吼着辩解之前跑开了。  
“别生气了巴基，走吧。”香克斯伸出手将巴基的头按回了脖子上，手掌“不经意”的抚摸了对方的脸颊。  
“！别乱..”还没等巴基说完话，香克斯一溜烟跑了出去。  
“你给我等着！”巴基发完狠却不自觉的碰了碰被抚摸过的地方，他不自觉的思念他们之间的肢体接触，这一想法让巴基起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。难道那家伙还没放弃吗？！  
香克斯的字典里显然没有放弃二字，他和巴基依旧是伙伴关系，贴的太近时对方会推开自己。但面对跟随御田来的毛皮族时，卡鲁秋却是可以被勉强接受的。香克斯觉得自己待遇还不如犬岚和猫蝮蛇。  
可大海有干涸的一日，航行也有结束的一天。  
整个世界的秘密就在他们面前，还从未有人揭开这神秘的面纱。很多人一生的梦想今日就要在此实现了。  
香克斯是寄身大海的人，生游于海，死葬于海。到达最终之岛何尝不是他的愿望。不过他16年短暂的人生还未完全领略这复杂的海上世界，最终之岛便到了。  
他还太年轻了，他眺望着海想道，终点真的已经到了吗？  
终点到了，巴基欲哭无泪的想，但我拿不到黄金了啊。  
他从昨天开始就发烧发的厉害极了，几乎要从头顶冒烟了。厨师甚至打趣说要在他头顶煎个鸡蛋。他浑身发热，脱掉又冷的厉害。他像是被丢进海水里又活活被切成好几段一般，浑身痛的抽筋。巴基已经快要看不清人了，只能看见库洛克斯头上那朵大花在来回转。  
“我也要去！我已经完全好了..！”巴基挣扎着坐起身，又被库洛克斯按了回去。  
“你已经烧的站不起来了，不要想着上岛的事了。”船医坚决的回答。  
太倒霉了。巴基躺在床上欲哭无泪。连香克斯那家伙都要去了，自己却要一个人孤零零的留在船上。老天难道就这么让他倒霉下去吗？  
“我留下来照顾他吧。”眩晕中他忽然听见香克斯的声音，“真要想去，我们...总有一天会乘着自己的船去的！”  
“我知道了，”罗杰笑着拍拍香克斯的头，“以后自己去吧！这个世界的秘密要由你们自己探寻！”  
人的声音消失了。  
巴基没有睡着，他只是不甘心。生病的人总是因病痛而高热，委屈的流着眼泪。巴基拱着后背，将脸埋在枕头里，泪水沾湿了半个枕头。  
“巴基...别再哭了。”香克斯端着水碗看着巴基哭的抽搐，忍不住伸手摸上了他的脸蛋。  
巴基久违的感受到燥热皮肤上猛的一凉，他本能的将脸贴上去寻求安慰，将眼泪全都蹭在那个凉快的东西上。  
那个凉快的东西动了一下，紧接着变本加厉的贴上了巴基的脸蛋和脖子，紧接着向下移动，摸上了锁骨和高热儿柔软的胸膛。  
巴基小声的哼了起来，冰凉而舒适的东西让他忍不住挺着胸送了上去。忽然温热的乳头被揉捏了两下，吓得他连忙睁开眼。  
香克斯假装什么都没做的别过头，巴基伸出手虚虚的打在了他的脸上。  
“你不哭啦？”香克斯抓住了巴基的手坐在床边，“该吃药了。”  
“香克斯...你真的不去吗？”巴基昏昏沉沉的看着那一脑袋红头发在眼前乱晃，晃得他心烦。酸和痛占据了巴基的内心，他勉强撑起身体驱逐对方，“这不是你的梦想吗，你赶快去啊。”  
“都说了，有机会我们还会乘着船去！”，香克斯急忙扶住了巴基的身体，并顺势把他抱进了怀里。巴基没有动，只是小幅度的颤抖着。他知道巴基又在哭了，便连忙伸手安抚的拍拍他后背。  
“那时候我们一起去终点吧，巴基。”  
香克斯坚定的声音流淌在巴基耳边，他胸有成竹的语气总会让人立刻相信他。巴基忍不住也伸出手来，像香克斯抱住自己那样，轻轻的拍了拍他的后背。  
“我们可能一起去吗？”巴基小声的嗫嚅着。  
“当然了，”香克斯抬起身子，他凝视着巴基，那眼神中带着占有和浓烈的情感。两只冰凉的手贴着巴基的脸颊，“一定会一起去。”  
巴基讨厌那个眼神，那狼占领肉的眼神使他浑身发软。他泪眼婆娑的看着香克斯，着了魔似的点了点头。  
空气中弥漫着一种奇怪的气氛，巴基的自体发热让香克斯也燥热了起来。他吞咽着口水，巴基高热而柔软的身体点燃了他的欲望。泪眼朦胧的样子和那晚替他疏解欲望时的如出一辙。香克斯感觉自己的欲望无法克制的抬起了头，这和性别，和发情都毫无关系。  
“巴基，我没有在发情。”  
“我知道，”巴基吸了吸鼻子，“你没有味道。”  
beta本身也闻不到味道吧？香克斯忽略了他烧糊涂的回答继续说道。  
“这和第二性别无关。”  
“所以？你想说唔..”，巴基勉强用理智撑起的疑惑被打断了，香克斯紧紧的抓住巴基的下巴吻了上去。温热的口腔和唾液纠缠在一起。香克斯的舌头卷着对方的口腔舔舐着牙齿的上鄂。他将巴基柔软的嘴唇含在口中吮吸着，舌尖正密不可分的勾缠着对方。巴基的身体软了下来，他用尽力气抓住香克斯的手，两人鼻子顶着鼻子使得巴基呼吸不畅。嘴被香克斯堵在口中吸干了所有空气，他下意识的回应香克斯的纠缠。那个男孩的舌尖也很柔软，他大力的做着无意义的啃咬，想把香克斯吃进嘴里。直到空气耗尽，他用力捶着香克斯的胸口将他拉开。  
分开的瞬间唾液纠缠在一起拉出暧昧的银丝。巴基低头大口喘着气，他不敢抬头看香克斯。他原以为自己厌恶对方，解决生理问题也仅限帮忙。巴基不愿意承认自己是控制不住的对他有所回应。  
香克斯的手立刻追了过来，他强迫巴基抬起下巴与他对视，两人的脸红到了脖子。香克斯的眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛有火焰在燃烧。  
“我喜欢你，所以一定要一起去终点。”

少年的性冲动一触即发。  
发烧让巴基浑身失去了力气，他仰面躺倒在床上，看着香克斯将自己的上身儿脱了个干净。小麦色的皮肤和宽阔的肩膀笼罩在上方。结实的斜方肌随着手臂的移动而鼓起。香克斯似乎在他不知道的时间里体型变的壮硕而结实。柔软的红发从逐渐长开的脸旁滑落，他的头发比之前长了。巴基下意识的伸出手抓住他的发丝，像晚上他们一起躺在甲板上的时候那样。  
香克斯的脸和嘴唇贴了上去，他似乎很喜欢巴基的手。流着冷汗的掌心将柔软的嘴唇蹭的湿润。香克斯亲吻他的手指，并用异常渴望的眼神看着他。巴基下意识的吞咽口水，冷汗从额头流了下来。  
“你要做什么...”，这个人为刀俎我为鱼肉的状况让巴基内心警铃大作，平时打不过还可以跑，现在打不过连跑都跑不了了。他就是香克斯嘴下的一块肉。香克斯的舌尖在巴基的指缝间缠绕，将巴基的手舔的又湿又热。他安抚的亲吻着巴基的手心，与他十指相扣。  
“我听说多运动运动可以缓解发热，”香克斯笑了起来，每次他耍小聪明的时候都一副这样的表情，“我们要不要试试？”他还将巴基的手按在自己鼓起的裤裆上揉弄了两下，隔着裤子巴基感到手中的东西越来越大。  
“小心我捏碎你的蛋啊..！”，巴基的红的不能再红，狠话却因为生病而变的像是在撒娇。  
“上次你帮我的时候也没有嘛..”，香克斯俯身下来轻吻着巴基的侧脸和耳朵，伸手摸向他高热而柔软的腹部与后腰。他用掌心来回揉搓着巴基的身体，并将他的屁股夹在两腿之间使人无处可逃。  
“呜嗯...”，巴基无法控制的发出呻吟声，发热敏感的身体被抚摸着，舌尖卷入敏感的耳道发出细碎的水声。他的屁股又生起了一种不好的感觉，但这次他找不到任何借口。香克斯没有发情，他却渴望被那个男孩用手和其他地方爱抚自己的屁股。  
见巴基没有拒接，香克斯变本加厉的将身体贴近对方。他用一只手按住巴基的双手，另一只手抚摸身下人敏感的腰线，巴基在他的手间来回瑟缩着，细腰不断挺起，又因为疼痛而落回香克斯的手上。  
他的腰比一般人腰细，像女孩子的腰。香克斯想到，盆骨也很好看，比一般人要宽一些。他的手勾起巴基的裤腰开始往下拉，巴基象征性的抗拒了两下便任由香克斯剥光了他的裤子。浅蓝色又稀疏的毛发遮挡着粉嫩的阴茎，巴基的双腿抗拒的夹在一起，柔软的大腿内侧微微打着颤。  
“巴基，你勃起了。”香克斯一脸的纯良，右手却握住了巴基微微挺立在空气中的下体。  
“嗯..！”敏感的部位被人握在手中，巴基忍不住闷哼一声，湿漉漉的眼睛狠狠的瞪着香克斯。“说的好像你没有一样..”  
“因为我喜欢巴基，巴基也喜欢我吗？”，香克斯持续揉弄巴基的下体，浅粉色的肉柱逐渐充血发红。巴基的喘息声越来越大，他忍不住扭动着发疼的腰胯将下体在人手中磨蹭。他微微张开大腿夹住香克斯的手臂，两手分离开却被紧紧的握住了手腕。他偏过头去不理香克斯的问话，发烧使他无法思考问题。浑身的血液都冲着下体和屁股流了过去。  
“...我知道了。”香克斯变的失落起来，他轻轻地松开了巴基挺立的阴茎撤回了身子准备离开。即便他们互相帮助过，但这不代表香克斯可以一厢情愿的趁人之危。他转身准备离开，却被床上的人拉住了手腕。  
巴基正被摸的舒服，比他自己上手舒服的多。或许是因为他羞于承认的自渎幻想中的那个人正在切实的为他做这种事。他的股沟发痒，空虚的身体极度渴望着降温。  
“你去哪里，混蛋...”，巴基磕磕巴巴的红着脸，他将双腿张开的更大了，“快..快点做完啊。”  
香克斯一副欲擒故纵得逞了一般的笑容，他立刻像饿狼似的扑回床上，兴奋的用双手掰开巴基白嫩的大腿。巴基羞耻的抗拒着，但双腿很快无力的被香克斯举在手上。香克斯低下头啃咬巴基的大腿内侧，不断吮吸柔软的皮肉。暧昧的口水和牙龈布满了巴基的腿根。巴基咬紧手臂克制着呻吟的声音。香克斯的舌头忽然移动到那两颗饱满的卵蛋上，巴基似乎很少通过手活缓解性欲。他张开嘴立刻含住了身下男孩的睾丸，舌头灵活的舔舐和挤压着饱含精液的两颗，并用手不断上下撸动着巴基的下体。  
“唔嗯..别舔啊..”巴基的腰无力的扭动着，他毫无挪动或挣脱香克斯的力气。只能如同一只待宰的鱼一般无助的甩着尾巴。更何况这是甜蜜而舒适的折磨，香克斯高挺的鼻梁埋在自己的充血的蛋上，舌尖按压着会阴。酥痒的触感化作热流流向后面的穴口，巴基的后穴不受控制的一收一缩，渴望着等同的爱抚。  
“巴基，你那里在流水...”，香克斯终于抬起了脑袋，泛红的脸像是喝醉了一般，他紧紧盯着巴基紧缩着的、粉嫩的穴口。液体顺着入口流出滴落在床单上，如同催情剂般勾引着香克斯伸出手指轻易的埋了进去。  
“嗯啊！不行..别插进去...”巴基愈发用力扭动，香克斯的手指便插的越深。高热松软的穴道紧紧的裹着香克斯布满薄茧的手。摩擦的快感使巴基不由得发出的呻吟。香克斯没有回答，只是红着脸一个劲儿的将手指捅进去，捅到指根夹在穴口出无法深入才拔出手指。大量肠液沾满香克斯的手，他将手指再次插入因发烧而高热的后穴，巴基紧实的小穴顺从的裹紧他的手指含在体内。香克斯快速的抽动起来，仿佛这是他的下体一般。  
“嗯，嗯...”巴基已经适应了一根手指的大小，开始缓慢的配合香克斯的玩弄。双腿无力的搭在香克斯结实的腰侧。大腿微微张开，腿内侧被啃咬的痕迹展露无遗。他紧张的看着香克斯的脸，而对方的注意力全在他的下半身，眼神如同要将他吃入腹中。鼓胀的下体几乎要撑破了裤子直直的顶出来。但他无暇想这些事情，香克斯将第二根手指一并塞进了柔软的穴。  
“有点痛...忍一忍。”香克斯极力克制住脱裤子立刻插进去的欲望，喘着粗气将更多的手指插入曲折的肠肉之中。津津汁液顺着他的手指流淌出来，甚至都不需要更多润滑。高烧使得括约肌反应异常迟钝，从而在第一次便顺利的容纳了三个手指。身下的人在他手里打着颤，饱满的臀小幅度的摆动着吃下香克斯的手指。他低下头亲吻巴基嘤咛着的嘴唇。将情欲的声音全部吃进嘴里。  
“抱歉巴基..我忍不了了。”香克斯单手拉开了裤子，Alpha坚硬的肉柱一下子弹出来甩在巴基的大腿上戳弄了两下。虽然不是第一次见，但巴基还是倒吸了一口凉气，虽然视野模糊但依然能感受到那东西戳在大腿上的硬度和长度，要是插进去他绝对要四分五裂。  
“香克斯，插进去我会死的！”巴基吓得伸手捂住了自己的屁股。他难得没叫对方混蛋，他希望香克斯能认真考虑一下他的话。  
红发男孩认真的考虑了一下，他饱含情欲的眼神里只有巴基的屁股。“你转过去，从后面会轻松一点。”  
“喂！”还没等巴基反应，他便大手一翻将巴基转了过去。他看不见香克斯的脸，只觉得一股浓烈的味道压下来凑在他耳边不断的亲吻他的下颚和脖子。将湿漉漉的液体留在上面。那股气味，又是那个熟悉的味道。  
巴基喜欢海风的味道，但那又苦又咸的海水带着凛冽的气味猛烈的冲击着他的身体。他忍不住翘起屁股，大量的体液从被扩张过的穴中流了出来。他的身体被属于香克斯的气味激的燥热无比，只希望香克斯将那股寒冷的气味塞进自己的身体。他无法将催促的话说出口，只能用屁股蹭了蹭香克斯的大手。  
他流了好多水，像女孩子一样。香克斯没敢讲这种不合时宜的话说出口，他看过关于性启蒙的书籍，却从没见过如此漂亮的身体。肋骨轻轻在皮肉下移动，细瘦的腰侧形成好看的弧度。宽阔饱满的臀部，香克斯忍不住用手捏住两片饱满的软肉，指印留在了白嫩的皮肤上。他掰开巴基的臀缝，微微张开的穴正滴着诱人的水儿。  
他觉得自己的下半身要爆炸了，这比分化时来的还要猛烈。香克斯伸出一只手压住巴基发红的后颈，蓝色的绒毛蹭的他发痒。巴基的后腰和屁股自然的抬高趴跪在床上，如同一只渴望交配的雌性狼。于是香克斯扶住涨的深红的阴茎，缓缓的插入柔软的小口。  
“啊啊！好痛.！”巴基立刻收紧了后穴排斥着比手指更粗的龟头，Alpha大的不可思议，让任何人见了都想要逃跑。  
“放松。”香克斯俯下身，手臂绕过细瘦的腰摸上巴基因疼痛而打蔫的下体。香克斯的手十分令人舒适，巴基在上下安抚中软下了身体，喉咙不断发出呜咽的声响。香克斯趁着巴基浑身发软的时刻一举将整根艰难的埋进了肠肉深处。  
“呃啊！”巨大而凉爽的东西狠狠的顶入巴基的身体，他不曾被侵犯过的小穴被人填满。涨大的柱体挤压着敏感而高热的穴肉累积了大量的快感。  
巴基觉得心脏都跟着屁股一起抽搐，香克斯插的他浑身发软趴倒在床上。下体立刻就被从未体验过的快感逼的射在床单和腿间。  
“呜呜..都怪你！”巴基羞愤的将脸埋进枕头里不看香克斯，高热的软肉不自觉的缠紧了香克斯的老二。香克斯觉得自己再不要动就要原地射出来了。他立刻捞起巴基柔软的腰前后挺动腰肢。  
在巴基的惊呼声中香克斯用力将整根硕大插入又紧又热的穴里，没有任何地方比这里更加湿热又缠人。发烧的人连蹬腿都使不上力气。巴基的腿被捏在手中任由摆弄。香克斯喘着粗气肆意揉捏巴基的臀瓣，将紧致的小穴掰开再毫无章法的冲撞进去。过多的肠液润滑使巴基无法感受到疼痛。omega的身体是为繁衍而作出的进化，无论Alpha的技术如何，他们的身体都做好了尽量不被伤害的准备。  
更何况香克斯只是大力不知疲倦的将他有的东西毫无保留的干进巴基的后穴。他遵循Alpha的本能低下头咬住巴基后颈的皮肉，发出低沉的喘息。湿漉漉的肠液被干的飞溅出来打在会阴上拍起发白的泡沫。第一次尝试与喜欢的人交合让香克斯无法克制身体涌上来的快感。  
“巴基...我要射出来了...”，香克斯大口喘息着加快了抽动的速度。巴基被操昏了头，后穴毫无阻拦的容纳着巨物的抽动，肠液随着抽动打湿了他的屁股和大腿。腰也被撞击的陷入了床铺。他无力的呻吟着，抓紧了香克斯的手扭过头来。  
“千万，别射进去...”  
是啊，香克斯停顿了一下。巴基不是Alpha，就总有怀孕的风险，可他们还过于年轻。趁着自己还有残存的理智，香克斯立刻将流淌着前液的阴茎抽出了温暖无比的肠肉。他咬着牙将巴基的身体翻了过来，低头抵住巴基发着热的脑门快速的撸动着下体。  
他感受到巴基的手伸了过来像曾经那样颤抖的握住他的下体，两根阴茎在手掌与身体的摩擦之间再次射满了巴基的双手。  
两人像是恋人般并排躺在床上喘着粗气，巴基艰难的偏过头看着汗水流过香克斯欲望强烈的脸上立刻气不打一出来。他艰难的抬起剧痛的腿给了香克斯一脚，嘴上骂骂咧咧的眼皮却越来越沉。  
香克斯看着巴基在床上大睡特睡，双手还沾着自己的精液，穴口被撑开的难以合拢。顿时感觉下体一阵疼痛，他惊讶的看着自己的老二在空气中孤零零的成结了。

现在他开始怀疑巴基真的不是个beta了。


	4. Kirschbombe

“拿着，你得立刻把它吃了。”库洛克斯严肃的塞给巴基。  
“这是..？”“避孕药。”  
“干什么吃这个，我也没有怀孕！”巴基羞愤在原地转圈，憋的脸色通红。  
“嗯，”库洛克斯笑了起来，“我不信你没和Alpha干过那种事，不想怀孕就赶快吃掉。”  
即便库洛克斯说的很隐晦，巴基也猜到船医大叔知道些什么。他迟疑的张了张嘴：“不过他没弄进去..也没标记我。”他随即伸手摸了摸后颈的皮都，那个浅浅的牙龈只是落在了腺体周围。  
“等Alpha在里面成结可就晚了，”库洛克斯白了他一眼，“他是没有经验吧？干脆咬错位置了。”  
我但愿他没有经验！巴基面红耳赤的想着，并捏住小药片塞进了嘴里。他从未告诉香克斯自己是个omega，也许因为这种事香克斯才咬错了位置。  
那家伙居然趁人之危！巴基恨的牙痒痒，万一怀孕了他这一辈子估计都要玩儿完。航行很快就要结束了，他希望立刻能离香克斯那小子远一点，否则他怕自己忍不住拿刀剁了对方。他有种不好的预感，自己总是难以拒绝红发Alpha的信息素，这样迟早会引发大问题。  
“你如果坚持吃的话，怀孕的几率就会大大减少。”库洛克斯拍拍巴基的肩膀耐心说道，“Omega是稀少的物种，一个人航海得小心天龙人之类的，知道了吗？”  
巴基不在意自己是不是稀少的物种，他只知道黄金宝贝是稀少的物种。

解散的日子就要来临。  
他们回到双子岬，临下船库洛克斯又塞给他一大包药。  
“现在切割子宫和腺体的技术不成熟，自己保重啊。”他的表情和说罗杰“那小子活不了多久了”简直一模一样。  
“没关系嘛！海上又不是没有我这样的人，就算没有，我巴基也要抓紧时间完成梦想！”巴基拍着胸脯。  
交谈之间，香克斯正在远处紧紧的盯着巴基，巴基也回过头来瞪他。可香克斯什么都没说，只是紧紧压了下帽檐。  
巴基不知道香克斯的梦想究竟是什么，是航海？还是名誉和权利？他急忙甩了甩头，香克斯这小子不关自己的事！只要他别挡自己的发财路就行了。  
他刻意赶在香克斯之后才下船，免得甩不掉对方。下船前香克斯转过身，红色的发像火一样在点亮了太阳。  
“大海如此宽广，我们还会再见的，巴基。”他向巴基伸出了拳头。  
香克斯笑了起来，他的眼神中没有不舍。那饱含着沉重的喜爱的双眸如同告白时一样的真挚。看得巴基不由的脸上一红。  
“谁..谁要和你见面啊混蛋！”巴基还是伸出了拳头，他们像真正的朋友那样碰了碰拳。

他没想到见面的时刻来的那么快。  
当巴基找到了自己的小船，他便听说船长，哥尔·D·罗杰要被处决了。在那个航行开始和结束的罗格镇。他务必去见船长最后一面，尽管只能看着他眼睁睁的死在自己的面前。  
他也很有可能会在那里见到香克斯。但这都没有关系了，一年过去巴基也想明白香克斯既不可怕，也不是那么爱财如命。除了他还耿耿于怀的恶魔果实事件以外，自己也不必躲着他跑。  
至于他们发生过性关系这种事，巴基不是个遮遮掩掩的人，哪怕他总是拒绝承认。但他否认这是他们你情我愿的事。但只要他们彼此不在提起，这件事就可以当作年轻时犯下的错误了。  
相聚与分别，这是每个海贼，甚至每个人都在做的事。只不过海贼的机会更加少罢了。  
处决当日下着雨。巴基只身一人前往了罗格镇的处刑台。广场上挤满了人，都是些陌生的面孔。他们都想一睹海贼王的模样，见证他的一生落下帷幕的时刻。或许是为了得到些什么。他将自己的身形隐匿在人群之中，悄悄的向前挤去。他知道如果那个人来了，他一定也藏在离处刑台不远不近的地方。带着他那顶看似普通的草帽。  
与巴基想的毫无出入，香克斯穿着黑色的斗篷，带着那顶草帽。露出一小截惹人生厌的红头发，巴基老是能条件反射的想起过去那一个亿和藏宝图的事情。他停下脚步站在离香克斯有一段距离的位置。他望向处刑台，罗杰还没有被带上来。台下的人都沉默着，等待着那个时刻的到来。香克斯抓紧了帽子，他低着头让人无法看清他的表情。  
巴基的视线再次忍不住回到了香克斯身上，他们之间隔着很多人，有老有少形成一堵无形的墙，将他们隔得很远。  
但他忽然转过了脸，朝着巴基的方向看去并一眼望见了他。巴基觉得是有雨水落在了香克斯的脸上，他的眼神如此沉重，脸却看起来无比平静。不知从何时起香克斯变得沉着了许多，他们不会再为南极和北极的事而争吵不休了。  
香克斯从斗篷里朝巴基伸出了左手，目光穿过了成群结对的人，他一眼便能看出那毛茸茸的蓝色头发和红色的圆鼻子。而无论相隔多远，那个人都会跑过来和他大声吵架。就像一点便着的柴火堆。  
巴基还是走过去了，不是因为别的，他想站在曾经的伙伴身边与为他们共同的船长做道别。香克斯此时此刻看上去尤其的..动摇，他向自己伸出了手。  
雨水和泪被炙热的手心攥着，成为滚烫的水顺着指尖溜走了。

处刑结束了，随着生命散去的还有熙熙攘攘的人群。他们受到了那条关于最终之岛遗言的鼓动，如同一锅沸水涌向了大海。从此开始了新的航海狂潮。  
最终之岛必然有无尽的财宝呀，巴基想道，而他毕生的愿望就将是得到那些宝藏。他也想随者人群开溜了，处刑结束罗格镇的海军可就要趁机抓人了。海军不是傻子，能抓住罗杰的船员一定能得到丰厚的赏金。  
但他忘记了自己的手还在香克斯左手里握着，几乎攥的发疼。香克斯正凝视着空无一人的处刑台后方的天空，直到巴基费力的挣扎着将手抽走才回过神来。  
“等一下，巴基！”，香克斯用双手抓住巴基的胳膊，“巴基，我们一起去海上吧！你来做我的伙伴吧。”  
“等等，谁要做你的手下啊！”，巴基猛的抽回手，他们又像烟火一般一点就炸。湿冷的空气变得焦灼了起来，“我们的志向一点都不同！你不要拉上我啊！”  
“可是...”  
你是我喜欢的omega，我想保护你。  
香克斯硬将这句话吞回了肚子里，自从他问过库洛克斯之后他总是想到这件事。他对自己的伙伴抱有炙热又下流的幻想。他理解巴基有所隐瞒的理由，他们是自由的海贼，没人想被可悲的第二性所束缚。更别提保护了。他几乎能想到说完这种话被一拳打翻在地上的结果。  
“我们就此分道扬镳了吗？”香克斯失落的收回了手。  
他看起来像个落水的大狗。巴基立刻想到，他对某些毛茸茸的东西和真诚的人总有那么一点闪瞬即逝的心软。  
“是..啊，从此我们就各开各的船了！”巴基躲闪着香克斯的眼神，假装观察附近有没有海军的迹象。  
“这样啊..”，香克斯沉默了一会儿才抬起头，“既然如此，我们喝一杯散伙酒吧，巴基！”  
“哈？说好的分道扬..” “我请客。”  
巴基听说不用花钱，立刻就动摇了。  
今日连罗格镇最偏僻的酒吧都坐满了人。整个酒吧里人挨着人，都在不停的讨论罗杰之死，以及财宝的传说。香克斯坐在角落里低头喝着酒，巴基坐在他外围贴着人群。  
巴基看了看眼前的酒，又看了看不说话的香克斯。虽说对方是请他喝了酒，却完全没有开口的意思。只要他一挪动屁股，香克斯强烈的目光就跟了上来。迫使他急忙举起杯子多喝几口。他们挤在不明真相的人群，大声吆喝的酒馆老板和赌钱的海军之中。  
香克斯还在喝，在巴基的记忆中香克斯的酒量也只是一般般。他嗫嚅着尴尬的嘴唇才开了口。  
“我说...你之后打算做什么？”  
“嗯？”香克斯抬起脸，脸上因醉酒而泛着红晕，可他听起来却很正常，他笑着凑近了巴基的脸，身上有一种莫名的气味传入了巴基的鼻子。  
“你不是要和我分道扬镳吗巴基。”香克斯微醺的嘲弄道。  
“哼，老子还不问了呢！有种给我消失啊！”巴基窘破的满脸通红。  
“我现在消失，你付酒钱？”香克斯习惯性的勾住了巴基的肩膀。  
巴基还没傻到在一群人面前就地分裂，尤其周围还都是喝酒的海军。他也无处可躲，只得任由香克斯像过去那样与他勾肩搭背的喝着酒。他发誓今天就喝垮了香克斯这混蛋。  
夜幕降临了，罗格镇的人回到了应有的日常。处刑一个海贼---哪怕是海贼王，对他们的意义也无足轻重。而向往大概的人也纷纷离开了小镇计划航行。海贼们也纷纷扬帆，或许他们有了更多的冒险计划。唯独香克斯和巴基，无事可做的海军和夜不归宿的酒鬼分散的坐在逐渐冷清的酒吧里。  
“喂喂香克斯你别再喝了..”巴基擦擦冷汗，他觉得自己一张嘴就要吐出来了，便单方面宣布这场比赛的结束。“我服了，你这样下去连钱都数不清了..”  
香克斯只顾趴在桌上看着巴基，一边打着嗝。明明是一场散伙酒却被喝的一发不可收拾。没错，他一年没见到巴基了，他思念那蓝色的头发，纤细有力的腰肢和又软又翘的屁股。他再一次对巴基充满了下流的想法。他想至少再分别之前，能够好好的抱他一次。  
可事情有些超出了他的预料，从孤岛出海的匆忙，他已经完全忘记自己没有服用Alpha抑制剂。  
离得很近的酒馆老板擦杯子的手正在发抖，他有些慌乱的大口喘着气。由于闻不到Alpha的信息素，他对这种强大的压迫感感到疑惑。  
“我说..那个小哥不对劲..”，酒馆老板朝着从厕所回来的巴基喊道，巴基不紧不慢的走了过去，香克斯正趴在桌面上一副不省人事的样子。  
“你小子是不是喝多了？”巴基坏笑着走过去，当他凑近香克斯的时候，他感受到了问题所在。  
“喂，你...”香克斯就像石头一样沉重，他迷茫的抬起头看着巴基眨了眨眼，巴基立刻闻到一股沉重的，引人兴奋到战栗的海水味信息素飘了过来。不同于酒馆老板几乎吓哭的反应，巴基感到浑身无数只小虫子爬向了自己的腿根。  
“你这家伙是不是忘打抑制剂了？”，巴基使出全力摇晃着香克斯的肩膀，而醉酒加发情让香克斯眼前的任何事物都慢了一拍。如同脑子浸泡在水中一般，巴基的声音和行动都异常的缓慢。他伸出手来摸了摸巴基有点不真实的脸。  
“你有没有听到我说话啊！”巴基正打算拍开香克斯炙热的手，身体却被身后的来着抓住了。  
“小哥，要不要我帮你拉开？”一个粗壮的大汉站在他身后，身上带着令人作呕的泥土和酒臭味。他的双手正穿过巴基的身体试图抱住他的胳膊。  
“离我远点胖子！”巴基恼火的大吼起来，他分开胳膊和身体脱离了左右为难的状态，他立刻抽出刀子将矛头对准了身后的胖子。那胖子见他不像好惹的样子也不由得一愣。

“喂你，别动他。”  
香克斯的眼神如同狼一般凶狠凌厉，他的瞳孔似乎缩小了，变得像野兽一般充满了厮杀的血腥气。整个酒馆的气压顿时上升，将巴基一下压回了地面。他大口喘着气，浓烈的海水味使他浑身发烫。酒馆里仅存的人全都口吐白沫被这浓烈的气味吓晕过去。那胖子的鼻涕和眼泪都飞了出来，倒在地上发出了巨大的响声。  
巴基连回头都变得无比艰难，他的双腿发软打着颤。香克斯基本陷入了不可控制的发情之中。他会第一时间搜寻周围存在的猎物而标记他们。巴基插翅难逃，股间时隔一年再次涌起了一股难耐的热流。  
还未等他站稳，香克斯立刻就扑了上过来将他压倒在了地上。他滚烫的手顺着巴基的衣服抚摸进去，掌心紧紧握住巴基灵活的腰肢，巴基立刻融化在了香克斯的肢体之间。他没有扯开巴基的衣物，只是低下头饥渴的在巴基柔嫩的脖颈之间吮吸着皮肤。  
“不行香克斯，你不能在这儿办事吧！”至少不是在一群吓尿的酒鬼周围。巴基伸出手大力抗拒着，他将香克斯的半个身子推开试图站起身，又被香克斯拉住领子摔做了一团。两人在地上滚了好几圈，直到巴基找到时机一拳打在了香克斯的脸上。  
“清醒点！我可不想在这儿就完蛋！”巴基气喘吁吁的坐在香克斯的胯骨上。他能清晰的感受到属于香克斯的硬物死死的顶着自己的屁股。

“你...” 遭到配偶拒绝的香克斯被一拳打出了鼻血，他立刻转过头用发红的眼睛狠狠的瞪着巴基。血液从鼻腔流到下巴上，又安静的落在腹部。  
血，巴基觉得这下完了，破坏了Alpha交配意愿是非常棘手的事。更何况香克斯在这种情况下比他强得多。但他不由得想起分化当日从香克斯鼻腔和口腔流出大量的鲜血，猩红的颜色顺着香克斯的四肢流向地面。巴基觉得自己有什么疾病，他喜欢香克斯的血，如同他的头发一样刺眼。像火，太阳，樱桃和粉红胡椒。那些辛辣的气味让人渴望又反感，喜爱的同时厌恶。  
巴基忍不住用慌到颤抖的手碰了碰香克斯的脸并被浓烈的气味所吸引着，用鼻子贴上了香克斯的脸颊。  
香克斯迅速地靠近配偶诱人的体味，他偏过头将沾着血液的脸深深埋进了巴基干净的颈部。他用舌尖大力吮吸着巴基的皮肤。巴基难耐的扭动着身体，却无法摆脱香克斯的桎梏。顶在屁股后面的硬物越来越大，几乎要隔着裤子塞进瑟缩着的屁股。  
香克斯闻到了舒适的气味。这仅仅是属于巴基皮肤和衣物上肥皂气息。沾上了自己的血，便是属于自己的omega。但这还不够，香克斯伸出舌尖在颈部探索者，将巴基的脖子舔出一道道光亮的水痕。他绝不能属于别人。  
香克斯迅速的一口咬破了巴基天生不明显的腺体。  
巴基惊慌的呻吟出来，但他已经来不及离开香克斯捕猎范围。他被迫作为暂时被标记的Omega卷入Alpha的发情热狂潮。  
“哈啊...混蛋..你怎么知道我是Omega？”巴基的状态糟糕极了，泪水和体液一并流了出来。后穴泛起一股痒意使他不由得绷紧了下腹。他的双手不自觉的紧紧抓住香克斯并贪婪的吸吮着他的气味。  
“我闻的到*。”香克斯从眩晕中暂时恢复了理智，短暂标记omega能缓解发情热，但只有永久标记才能结束这场发情期。香克斯摇摇晃晃的站起身用一手扛着巴基便往酒馆楼上的房间走去。  
巴基被一把扔到了床上，香克斯立刻从身后扯掉了沾了血的上衣。他将草帽挂在了床头便抓住巴基的双腿将他朝自己拉了过来。  
“你..快一点..”巴基伸手向下拉扯自己的裤子，他用胳膊捂住脸不去直视香克斯的眼睛。这家伙半张脸是血的样子反而更让自己情欲难耐。  
香克斯的脸上闪过一丝笑容，他将巴基的下半身扒的一干二净，臀部的皮肉如同剥了壳的鸡蛋般光滑又柔软。他揉捏着身下人屁股上的软肉并将大腿折成不可思议的孤独紧贴着腹部，将勃起的下体和肛口完全暴露在自己视线之内。  
“不行，别看..！”巴基没用伸手捂住自己而是捂住了香克斯的眼睛。香克斯顺势张开嘴将巴基的手心舔舐的啧啧作响。  
巴基发出了羞愤的闷哼，他下意识的夹紧大腿将湿漉漉的后穴磨蹭在床单上缓解欲望。香克斯将手探向被体液打湿的会阴。带着剥茧的手指不断摩擦着敏感的皮肉向下方的小口磨蹭着。小洞难耐的张开收缩着邀请香克斯将手指插进去。  
“你本身要比嘴诚实多了。”香克斯挑了挑眉，他们像是一对逃亡中的爱人，在最危险的地方干一场最辣的炮。香克斯从裤裆里掏出巨大的阴茎反复顶弄巴基的那一根。两根直挺的肉棒交叉在一起，将对方的体液不断蹭上去。巴基伸手抓住两根东西在手中上下抚摸着。尽管不是第一次看，但他还是会被Alpha巨大的生殖器官吓得直吞口水。  
香克斯在巴基手掌之间快速的顶弄了两下，他希望巴基能带上手套让如此柔软灵活的手指保留下去。他将下体从巴基的手心抽了出去既不可耐的顶在吐着水的粉嫩的穴口。  
“等一下！插不进去吧！”巴基的身体如同一只粉红的虾，他捂住下体拼命的向后缩着。香克斯没有时间等待他反抗，他俯下身堵住巴基柔软的嘴唇，一举将老二插入湿软的后方。肠肉紧紧的箍住硕大的阴茎却顺从的容纳了阴茎的到来。巴基大声的呻吟被吻吞进了肚子中。他被真正发情的Alpha插进了后面，催情的症状愈发难以缓解。他不自觉的用屁股夹紧插进一半的阴茎小幅度的扭动身体想将剩余的部分全部插入。香克斯紧紧扶住巴基的大腿，从两只手掌揉捏发红颤抖的臀肉。泛滥的体液被插的溢出体外沾在香克斯打着卷的体毛上。  
“还有一点...”香克斯自言自语着将剩下的半截插进去，阴茎越插越深，粗壮的根部将穴口撑的发白。巴基产生了被顶到胃部的错觉。香克斯将巴基的腿掰成M型。劲瘦而结实的大腿，内侧带着一点余出的软肉。他紧紧的捏住巴基的腿根留下红色的印记，处处彰显着他对Omega的占有。阴茎大力抽出肠道带出一截粉红的肉，每插一下都有湿热的液体溢出流淌在床单上。  
“嗯..嗯啊..”巴基爽的脚趾蜷缩在了一起，浓烈的信息素气味将他裹藏其中，渴望为Alpha孕育的身体不受控制的享受被填满的快感。他大口的喘息和呜咽着用双腿缠着香克斯却别过头去丝毫不愿看他。  
原来巴基这么黏人吗？香克斯低下头胡乱的亲吻巴基的嘴唇，炙热的巨物只顾插到最深的地方。肉棒抽出的过猛便从穴口滑了出去将龟头堵在了会阴上。巴基不由得呻吟出来，肠肉空虚的收缩着。香克斯的发情气味越来越浓，巴基不知道这样的威压足以让楼下的人昏倒三次。他只是产生了他清醒时刻永远都不会产生的想法——他想被标记，甚至是生育。  
香克斯喘着粗气将阴茎重新插回深处，巴基的臀部被香克斯的手大力捏出了青紫的痕迹。一切痛意都变成了微妙的快感卷席着巴基的全身。当香克斯的龟头无意间滑过前列腺时，快感和舒适电流般滑过全身。  
“嗯啊！”巴基惊叫着抓住香克斯有力的腰，腿因绵长的高潮抽搐着从体侧滑落。他人生第一次用后面体会到了延绵不绝的高潮。  
“是那里吗？” 香克斯艰难的保持理智不像禽兽一般发泄性欲，他缓慢的将阴茎撤出一部分，用柱身感受着微小的凸起并用下体狠狠的戳弄上去。  
“啊啊！不行了香克斯，我不行了..！”巴基大张着腿，生理泪水不断滑落眼眶。粉透的肉棒挺力着，晶莹的前液随着动作被甩落在腹部，湿透的下体被插的一塌糊涂。大量陌生的快感涌入身体，巴基拼命的抓住香克斯的双臂，如同抓住大海上的一片木板。他如同被丢进海水中那样无力，又同时被巨大的快感所折磨。香克斯俯身将发烫的身体贴紧了巴基，快速的上下挺动结实的腰部狠狠操进直肠深处，每次抽动都快速碾过前列腺的突起。  
巴基大口的喘着粗气，他感到头皮发麻，快感堆积到腹部发酸。他挺动腰身将阴茎蹭在香克斯腹部。在前后快感的夹击之下巴基将浪费掉的子子孙孙泄在了香克斯的腹部。  
香克斯缓慢的抬起身，脸侧擦着干涸的血液，腹部沾满粘稠的白色浊液。液体顺着腹部的肌肉沟壑流淌进深红的丛林之中。巴基忍不住心率加速，香克斯这家伙说不好以后会变成帅男人吧？  
香克斯紧紧的盯着身下人，体液，精液，合不拢的小穴和青紫的痕迹使巴基变得萎靡而性感。他想操进他稚嫩的生殖腔，将精液喷洒在巴基不够成熟的子宫里，再聚成结来确保他怀上自己的孩子。Alpha的本性如此，他们尽可能多的留下子嗣，并挑选最优秀的留在身边。香克斯重新将持久挺力的肉棒插进后穴不再多想，巴基是不会愿意为自己生育的，他还暂时不想破坏此刻的平衡。  
他努力将巴基抱进怀中表达着对配偶的人依赖，轻柔的吻去眼角的泪水。香克斯温柔的令巴基有些难以适应，但他无暇顾及，只能配合着香克斯有力的操干顶出舒适的呻吟。香克斯来不及将阴茎抽出体外，强大的欲望战胜了他的自控力。他大力捏紧巴基的腰胯猛的冲刺，涨红饱满的阴囊大力拍打在湿热的臀肉上。他大口喘着粗气将大量精液喷洒进巴基的肠道。与此同时一口咬住Omega后颈的气味将标记永远的留在了那里。  
从此他们的床第关系，至少是性生活彻底被联系在了一起。  
巴基畏缩着接纳香克斯凌人的气味。Alpha成的结在不该存在的位置撑的他又酸又胀。漫长的射精还在继续，巴基惊恐的感到自己的菊花可能撑不住如此大量的精液。这些东西本来应该属于子宫。  
“混蛋，赶快拔出来！”巴基无力的捶打着香克斯的后背。香克斯整个人趴躺在巴基的肚子上，一副昏昏欲睡的模样。醉酒和意外发情耗费了他大量的精力。  
“结下去..就好啦..我们睡觉吧巴基我...”香克斯的话说到一半便睡了过去。  
巴基看着香克斯的睡脸，他伸出手大力扯弄他的脸颊。这明明是个逃跑的好机会，很快楼下醒来的人就会把海军叫过来，但他还没有丧心病狂到硬扯断香克斯的老二。一阵困意袭来，巴基等不到香克斯的结消下去便睡着了。

当浑身酸痛的将香克斯从身上推开时，大量精液如同失禁般淌了出来，巴基望着满手的浊液发誓今后要带上一双手套。

*：omega是没有味道的，香克斯自己认为巴基身上有属于他的气味。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从本章开始，世界线变动警告。  
> 女装play

后来如何，巴基已经忘掉了。他隐约记得自己将香克斯塞进床底便快速逃跑了。他从未担心香克斯会有什么问题，毕竟那家伙总是有办法对付海军。  
二十年来弹指一挥间，他没有再见过香克斯一面。他在东海混的还算是风生水起，攒下了自己的船员和金银财宝。他起初没有再听说任何关于香克斯的传闻，直到六年前，各大报纸纷纷寄来消息。香克斯成为了四皇之一。  
包括一张香克斯的照片，却没有悬赏的金额。照片中的香克斯保持着一张严肃而成熟的脸，一副霸气凌人的模样。他的左眼留下了三道伤痕，巴基不知道是谁做的，以及何时留下的。香克斯的脸如同年轻时一样有棱有角，下巴留出了短短的胡茬。他半敞开着胸膛，和二十年前的穿着甚至没什么区别。巴基忍不住嘲笑这男人的品味不怎么样。可他看起来高大且英俊，熟悉而刺眼的红发随风飘动着。他的右手握着一把巨大的西洋剑，左袖则在黑色的斗篷下系成了结。  
香克斯的左手臂没有了吗？巴基忍不住挑了挑眉。  
“船长，你盯着那张报纸好久啦，有什么新鲜事吗？”  
“没有！四皇什么的跟本大爷可一点关系都没有！”巴基立刻合上报纸扔的远远的落在了船边，画着香克斯的那页纸被风吹进来了海里。  
巴基下意识的伸出了手，却想起自己不能接触海水。他任由香克斯飘的很远，直到看不见为止。  
这小子也最好掉水里一次。巴基咬牙切齿的想到。因为他该死的思念这个混蛋。  
二十年来他不是没想过疏解欲望，但omega害怕他，Alpha排斥他，连普通的beta都不愿意接近他。说他身上有种令人不安的气味。虽然因此他才更顺利的占领东海的一个又一个村庄，却只能用自己的双手来可悲的自娱自乐。  
“你最好告诉我怎么回事，不然本大爷要你好看。”巴基凶狠的将刀拍在女医生面前。  
“海..海贼先生，可不可以让我检查一下您的..腺体位置？”可怜的女医生泫然欲泣的发着抖。  
巴基想看想先是将脑袋拿了下来，又将肩膀分裂出来递给了医生。将对方吓得愣在了原地。  
“恶魔果实没见过吗！要检查就快一点！”巴基暴躁的嚷嚷着。  
“啊..是。”女医生擦了擦眼角的泪花低头检查腺体，甚至大胆的凑上去问了问，将巴基吓得几乎跳了起来，寒毛直竖。  
“您最近被标记过吗？”女医生逐渐恢复了平静，手还微微发着颤。  
“..没有。要是有本大爷就不来看病了！”  
“可是您有被标记的气味，我是个Alpha，可以闻得出来。”女医生努力的闻了闻，她立刻变得嘴唇发白，不住的打着寒战。“这味道非常不好..很有威胁性。您上次是什么时间被标记的？”  
“哈？本大爷都快忘了，至少有十几年前了吧。”巴基并不避讳的回想着。  
女医生的脸凝重了起来，她站起身拿出了一本巴基根本无法看懂的，厚重的书翻看起来。  
“不可思议...十几年的标记还能残留下来...您的Alpha一定信念坚定，且异常强大。”女医生的眼睛闪烁着对知识的热爱，“他一定是超级厉害的Alpha吧？”  
“老..老子怎么知道这种事！我根本没再见过他！”巴基心虚的移开视线。  
“您看起来身体很健康，说明对方还活着啊！那样强大的人Alpha一定有一番大事业，您一定得去找他！”女医生热情的握住巴基的手，巴基抗拒的将胳膊分离了开来。  
“我才不去！我恨那个家伙！”巴基挣扎着抽出手。  
“不去的话您的戒断反应会随着年龄加重的...尤其是在适龄生育的阶段。”  
“戒断？”  
“没错，您难道没有某些时刻...咳，非常空虚吗？”女医生羞红了脸。  
他当然有，且随着年龄的增加越来越频繁。但每当这种时候他都会被敬而远之。因此船员一直认为他是个会散发气味的Alpha。  
“女人你问这种事干嘛！”巴基恼羞成怒起来。“小心本大爷剁了你！”  
“我可以给您开治疗戒断的药物，但一定要小心身体。”女医生已经不将巴基当作威胁了，她笑眯眯的写着药材单，“说起来，您的头发真好看。”  
“哈哈哈哈这可是本大爷精心照顾的...”巴基得意忘形了两秒便反应过来，“别指望我多付你一分钱啊混蛋！！”  
夜深人静的时刻，巴基只能摘下手套将手指塞进屁股里，另一只手不断的撸动硬热的下体。肠液打湿了他的整个手掌，巴基拼命的将四根手指插进穴口却依然无法得到满足。他渴望且思念着某个又硬又大的性器官。渴望某个人的双手抓住他的腰狠狠的操进去，操进已经成熟的子宫。那个人的脸在脑海里越来越清晰，他变得成熟了许多，还带着过去那样的微笑和炙热的眼神。那人凝视着巴基，叫他借一只手给自己，这样就可以将巴基抱在怀里。那个人将自己的身体压过去，硕大的肉棒狠狠的操开敏感的肠道和子宫，如愿的射了进去。  
巴基已经很难忍受这种感觉了，梦里香克斯的那张脸然后他暴躁异常，恨中夹杂着大量的欲望。  
以至于他看见路飞的帽子，更加怒不可遏。  
“所以香克斯救了你？”  
“那混蛋明明是害了我！”包括失去的钱财，对身体的标记以及戒断反应。他仿佛有很多账要找香克斯算一算。  
怪不得他没有草帽了，原来是送人了啊。巴基看见那顶帽子就不爽得很，以至于给自己惹了大麻烦。  
索性他遇到了亚尔利塔，一个女性beta，才得以和船员重聚，在他们把自己的四肢烧掉之前。  
但巴基对此拒不承认，即便没有人帮忙他也一定能夺回自己的屁股！  
罗格镇不是巴基怀念的地方，他不仅在那送走了罗杰，还结结实实被香克斯操了一顿。所幸当时他的子宫还发育不全，否则要是怀上了孩子，他发誓追到天涯海角他也要取了香克斯的项上人头。  
他觉得自己总体来说还算幸运的，在东海挖寻财宝，在罗格镇也能顺利脱身来到伟大航路。这几乎让他有些得意忘形。他这么多年唯一，现在可能是唯二受到的屈辱就来自香克斯和路飞。  
“居然带着同一顶草帽，真是看了就叫人火大！”  
“啊呀，”亚尔利塔优雅的打了个哈欠，“那么之前是谁带着呢？”  
“谁带着，当然是本大爷的仇人！”巴基愤愤不平的回答。  
“我怎么看着不像呢。”亚尔利塔充分的利用了女人的直觉。  
“哈？你说什么？要不是他老子早就发大财了！”巴基的身体再度飞离了地面，块状的肢体在半空中乱飞。  
“好了，说起来到达了伟大航路，我们不应该庆祝一下吗？”女士聪明的转移了话题。  
“哦！是啊！”巴基拍了拍掌心立刻忘记了对香克斯的深仇大恨，“今天就开宴会吧！开宴会！”  
“比起这个，黄金城的大船可是建立以来首次进行回到伟大航路招待游客呢。”  
“黄金？”巴基听到钱就来了精神，“那是什么地方？”  
“总的来说是个综合赌场，也是个国家。”亚尔利塔看着报纸，“国王吉尔德·泰佐洛拥有全世界20%的贝利。”  
巴基大吸一口冷气，这不是千亿级别的富豪？要是能在他的赌场转上一笔，自己岂不是要大发横财。可转念一想，赌场通常都是亏钱的地方。万一输光了岂不是得不偿失..  
“留几个船员看着船，我们做小船上去不就好了。”亚尔利塔朝他挤了挤眼睛。  
“你这女人..是想坑我还是怎么样啊？”巴基露出来张狂的坏笑。  
“兄弟们，朝着黄金城前进吧！！”他举起了手中的酒杯。  
这个地方太黑了。巴基感叹道，他明眼看着庄稼作弊，毕竟再快的手速也赶不上他巴基大人手脚分离和从小在船上出老千的智慧。  
“混蛋！你们是什么品种的无赖啊！居然乱改赌场的规矩！放开我啊！”纸醉金迷的夜晚还没过去一半，巴基就因为输光了钱即将被推进满是黄金的坑洞了。他和亚尔利塔已经走散了，那女人即便输了也会无不用其极的利用男人帮她付钱。  
即便洞里都是黄金，但放眼望去根本没有出口。巴基的意志在主动跳进去和害怕之间摇摆着。由于他多次分裂开来逃避着捆绑铁链，那个该死的洛伦佐还把最后一轮儿庄家找来跟着他。那家伙不仅比一堵墙还高，巴基每次用小刀试图刺穿他，都只得到了“好爽”的回答。  
本大爷就不该来这个疯地方..但说什么都晚了。那个叫田中的小侏儒拿来一副海楼石拷在了巴基手上。巴基浑身一软直接摔在了地上。那感觉和上次在罗格镇被拷上一样，如同浸泡在海水了浑身无力。不过这次好像没人能立刻送他一个幸运了。  
“别想着得救，”那位红发美女回答，“我可是已经用光你的运气了哦～”  
运气用光，那不就是要倒霉了吗？巴基正欲哭无泪的躺在黄金地洞的边缘随时被人一脚踢下去。  
就在这时，已经离开的田中突然冲了回来，他急忙说道：“赶快，好像有大客户来了，戴斯芭卡拉你们两个跟我过来！”  
他们三个就如同风一般火速离开了，只留下巴基和一个看守在原地面面相觑。  
“我...是不是应该把你踢下去？”看守结结巴巴的说道。  
“踢什么啊！还不快给我解开？”巴基用力的抬起头，他有气无力的憋红了脸。  
“我没有钥匙。”看守说完就要把他踢下去。  
“等一等！等一等！”巴基吓得差点飙泪，他在地上挣扎着，如同一条脱水的鱼，“我可以干任何工作！把我押在这儿都行！”只要不掉进这个洞，他巴基大人无论如何都能从这里逃出去。  
“真的？”看守转过头来，因为我听卡莉娜小姐说，他们正好缺一个身材不错的...”  
“让我去！”  
“你确定？”看守艰难的回答。  
“让我去！我确定！”巴基急不可耐的回答。  
他显然没想到，黄金城需要一个身材高大的舞女。  
“喂，我又不是女人啊，怎么可能变成舞女？！”  
在后台工作的老婆婆慈祥的眯起眼，“我看你身材结实，头发也漂亮，要是个omega就更合适不过了，说不定Alpha都喜欢呢？“  
是了，巴基想到，残存的Alpha气味让一般人识别不出他的第二性别。  
“你的味道太吓人了，得拿东西遮一遮。”说完老婆婆拿起香水朝着巴基一顿猛喷。  
“别乱碰我啊！老太婆！”巴基没有能力躲开或攻击，他此刻还被海楼石手铐困的结结实实。只能费力的挪动身体，大吵大嚷。  
“哦？”老婆婆停下了手，“那我给你送回无底洞？”  
巴基立刻闭嘴了。  
接下来他经历了人生最屈辱的二十分钟，被一个老太婆脱掉了裤子，还热情的询问他要哪条蕾丝内裤。他起初恨不得咬舌自尽，纯黑的三角内裤勉强包裹住下体，一根细绳不停的在后面摩擦着，使他产生了令人不安的快感。巴基紧紧的夹住了腿。  
“放松一点，要给你带首饰啦？”老婆婆慈祥的打开金灿灿的配饰盒的瞬间，巴基的精神力仿佛恢复了正常。  
“你要是工作认真，这些就都是你的了。”老婆婆微笑着送出甜蜜的语言陷阱。  
“狗屁。”等我逃出去，本大爷非把这地方轰碎了不可，不对，先拿上黄金再轰。巴基咬牙切齿的想到，却还是忍不住伸出胳膊任凭她给自己带上舞女的饰品。  
老太婆将黄金和宝石做成的环状饰品夹在巴基的大腿上，夹的他一阵轻颤，冰凉的触感折磨着温暖的大腿根部。他的手臂指节都带上了金灿灿的饰品。纤细而结实的腰部挂上了一串长长的金链，顺着臀部的弧度垂到大腿后侧。巴基看了看镜子里的自己，没想到还挺好看的。巴基大人果然和黄金很配！他勉强将心情调整成随遇而安的状态，安慰自己身上这些金子都是自己的。  
老婆婆努力的将他的胸部挤在了一起，活活挤出一条深沟。大片结实的腹部裸露出来，在空气中微微颤抖。巴基拼命给自己争取了一条不透光的纱裙，可惜是奇怪的紫色。舞女不流行禁欲系，他还不得不露出一侧完整的大腿和屁股，不算浓密的腿毛就肆无忌惮地保留着。  
巴基的头发被高高的金发圈束起来垂落在后背上，老婆婆执意要擦掉他脸上精心画好的妆。  
“老太婆你瞧不起本大爷的脸，我和你拼命啊！”巴基奋力的摇着头，也难以避免被“毁容”的后果。  
“啊呀，这鼻子难道是真的吗？”  
“废话！当然他妈是真的！”巴基的忍耐已经到达了极限。  
这样的话你就带上这个吧！老婆婆拿出一串由巨大珍珠帘穿成的面纱，古老的质地象征着拥有者曾经的巨大财富。  
“这可是老板从大海盗手里夺来的私藏。”老婆婆骄傲的回答。  
巴基高兴的两眼放光：“快给本大爷..额戴戴！”  
巴基实际上对富丽堂皇的打扮没有什么不满，虽然勒死人的胸罩和奇怪的蕾丝内裤绝不是他想要的。巴基晃动着脑袋，大串的珍珠隐约遮住了他的红鼻子。他几乎沉浸在了穿金戴银的愉悦之中。  
“你得去干活儿了。“老婆婆诡异的笑起来。  
“等等，可本大爷他妈不会跳舞啊！”  
“谁让你跳舞了？你今晚有别的工作。”说完老太太快速的将丝带恶趣味的绑在巴基身上将他推进了金黄色的电梯里。  
“等等啊！不会是要我做那种事吧！呜呜呜！”巴基连唯一能动嘴巴都被塞住了，他的运气果然用光了，他的身上还带着某个混蛋十几年前残留的气味，是不可能...不对，本大爷怎么可能甘愿卖身啊！  
一定要哄骗那个人把自己的手铐解开，在趁机逃跑。巴基已经在脑内想好了无数种可能，直到电梯停下为止。  
他被几个穿着艳丽而娇俏的女士推出了电梯，在昏暗中朝着一个亮着光的房间前进。直到到达了那个房门口。  
女士们敲敲门，很快就听见屋子里传来了推开桌子椅子和酒瓶的声音。巴基胆战心惊同时忍不住紧张的吞了吞口水，正当他想好了对策时，屋里的那位“贵客”开门了。  
他和对方四目相对。  
让人火大的头发，滑稽的胡子，虽然白衬衫的扣子被本人艰难的系了一下。但这...  
一看就是香克斯啊！不对，还需要看吗？！巴基立刻笑出了泪花，他死命的憋住了一口气免得发出过于奇怪的声音。香克斯变得高大而健壮了许多，俊朗的容貌舒展开来。左眼的疤痕只为他平添了几分狂野的气概。  
他这幅伪装指望骗过谁啊！巴基忘记自己正坐在一个黄金制成的台面上，以一个滑稽又...性感的姿势跪坐在那里瞪着香克斯的脸。笑出的眼泪如同被谁强迫了一般挂在脸上，丝状的裙子堪堪遮住了半个屁股，另外一半被饰品和内裤勒出色情的红痕。蓝色的长发散落在结实的背部自然的卷曲着。  
香克斯愣了很久才回过神来，匆匆的把巴基拉了进来。此刻巴基还在得意忘形的嘲笑着香克斯，全然忘记了自己羞耻的处境。他艰难的别过脸去不表现的太过于面目狰狞，直到香克斯清了清嗓子。  
“你...真的很好看。”香克斯忽然笑了起来，心里不知打着什么算盘。  
看见香克斯的笑容，巴基忽然背后一凉。天杀的，是谁都不应该是香克斯，如此饱受屈辱的状态唯独不能让香克斯知道。他虽然没有某人那么要面子，但在香克斯面前自己绝对要保护无上的尊严！  
巴基吞了吞口水，他轻哼着伸出手示意香克斯为他解开。  
“哦哦，抱歉，是我看的太入迷了。”香克斯看起来很真诚，他大笑着帮巴基解开了手铐。巴基趴在地上大口喘着粗气，如释负重的感觉让他重获新生。他的嘴巴里咬着口球，无法大口的呼吸。他急忙擦了擦嘴止住即将滴落的唾液，紧盯着地面无法直视香克斯的眼睛。  
“哦，那这个我也帮你摘下去吧。”香克斯伸出唯一的右手来尝试接近面前的美人，却被拍开了手。  
【混蛋，解开不就立刻露馅儿了！】巴基发生的哼哼着意味不明的话。  
“嗯？你喜欢带着这个？那好吧。”香克斯悻悻地收回了手。巴基瞪大了眼睛却不能发作，他只能站在原地对着香克斯怒目而视。  
“唔唔唔唔！”  
“啊，你说我的胡子吗？”香克斯也不知道从哪得出的结论，他凑近到巴基面前一把摘掉了胡子，露出长着胡茬，颇为成熟的下巴。  
香克斯终于在他面前露出了原貌，他只是变得成熟了，甚至英俊的令人心动。不知何时胸口的扣子又被解开了，懒散的敞开着深蜜色的胸膛。从胸口甚至可以看见随着呼吸起伏的腹肌，以及平坦有力的小腹。  
“你摸摸看。”香克斯不由分说的抓住巴基的手在自己的脸上蹭了蹭，巴基被猛的从肉体观察中拽了出来，他急忙撇开香克斯的手往后退了几步，直到贴上了墙。  
巴基疯狂的吞咽着口水，大部分要怪那个该死的口球。但掌心触碰脸颊的热感让巴基触碰到了熟悉的气味和体温。那个令他燥热到厌烦，戒断与情欲难忍的气味使紧紧的攥住了出汗的手心。  
香克斯再次凑上前去，他大胆的低下头闻了闻巴基的肩侧并眯起了眼，表情如同得到了鹿肉的狼一般满足。巴基正想推拒，香克斯却用右手一把扶住了巴基裸露的腰侧，那只手热的惊人，将他敏感的身体烫的一颤。  
“你有我喜欢的味道，”香克斯回答，“皂角和新衣服的味道。”  
他十几岁时也那样说，巴基腹诽道，他今天明明穿的是别人的衣服，难道自己身上的真的有这种味道？他忍不住偏头闻了闻自己，却只能闻到葡萄酒混合着香克斯苦涩的气味，令人格外的欲火中烧。  
巴基自己上手试图摘掉口球，却被奇怪的锁扣恨得发疯，他一口咬碎了那个塑料口球将唾液和碎片通通吐了出去，而香克斯只是在旁边撑着头，一脸温和的看着他。  
这表情怪恶心的，巴基碍于对方没认出自己才特意清了清嗓子用这辈子最轻的嗓门说道：“那个...你让我走吧。”  
“这可不好，唯一的通路是窗户，掉下去会摔死的。”香克斯轻描淡写的回答，顺便用身体不动生色的掩盖住了房门。  
巴基忍耐了很久才终于克制住抓住香克斯领子的冲动。他大步流星的走到窗边，身上的饰品跟着哗哗作响，他凝视着窗外繁华的街道和行人，心里思考的如何着陆却逐渐被窗外的流淌的黄金瀑布所吸引，巴基贪婪的伸出手试图接住一点点天上飘下来的金粉。  
不想这时候香克斯又像狗皮膏药似的黏了上来，他望着月光下巴基精瘦又漂亮的背部肌肉。宽阔的蝴蝶骨随着身体而时不时的凸起成美好的弧度。向下收紧的细腰撅成一个好看的弧度，充分的证明了他不可思议的柔韧性。蓝发如同瀑布般垂在背部一晃一晃扫在人心里。  
就如同梦里的蓝色，香克斯不自觉的伸出手玩弄巴基的头发。嘴里嘀咕着：“很漂亮的头发..”  
“那当然了。”巴基得意的瞟了一眼香克斯的手，他甩了甩头却又被对方拉住了发尾。  
“你什么时候留长的？我们分开之后吗。”  
“哦，没错...嗯？？？！”巴基猛的跳了起来，他再也忍不住一把揪住了香克斯的领子怒吼起来：“混蛋！你早发现了还不说，害得老子他妈的...你今天非死在这儿不可！！”  
“巴基，哈哈哈巴基你别生气嘛。”香克斯的脸被拉扯的扭曲了起来，除了开宴会他都很少有如此高兴的时刻，“我想你了...”  
“老子也想，老子想杀了你！”巴基气的七窍生烟，他一把扯掉了脸上的珠链子露出了很来的面目。原本精致的口红被擦的花了半张脸。  
“巴基，你想不想要宝藏，我手里攒了好几张伟大航路的藏宝图，都没时间去...”香克斯勉强从窒息中抢回了话语权。  
“你说的是真的吗？别又是骗老子玩吧！”巴基剑拔弩张的贴近了香克斯，两人呼吸的频率逐渐重合。  
“当然，我什么时候骗你了，我喜欢你。”香克斯的眼神坚定又郑重，巴基难以招架的躲闪着这热烈的告白。  
香克斯将脸贴了过去，胡茬蹭着巴基的下巴，将他嘴唇含入口中亲吻的啧啧作响。舌尖舔过巴基微凉的口腔上颚，舌尖与舌尖交缠在一起。香克斯伸出手将巴基的身体紧贴自己，两人的气息和小腹交缠在一起紧贴着，产生无端的燥热与欲求。  
“你刚才说想我...是真的吗？”香克斯放过了巴基的嘴唇，口红的痕渍也蹭在了香克斯的嘴上，竟看起来尤为性感。眼神里却充满了狡黠，这点小心思全用在了巴基身上。  
“...滚蛋，不想，不想！”巴基的整张脸红成了熟樱桃，他恼羞成怒的推开香克斯的脸，却被一把拉回了怀中。  
香克斯用仅剩的手臂隔着裙子缓慢抚摸巴基的屁股。他将脸埋进巴基的颈窝安静的呼吸着。仿佛就要这么睡着了。巴基逐渐停止了激烈的反抗，他的屁股不自觉的蹭了蹭香克斯温暖的大手。  
“喂，香克斯...”他轻轻推了推红发男人的脑袋。  
“嗯..”香克斯猛的抬起头来紧紧的盯着巴基，并在他身上摸索了起来。  
“喂，你要干嘛？”巴基急忙的躲闪着，金链子在腰间来回晃动。  
“你身上有别的什么味道？”香克斯趁机摸上了巴基敏感的大腿内侧，轻轻揉捏被首饰勒的软肉一阵痒痛。  
“你说香水？”巴基闻了闻自己头发并夸张的吐了吐舌头。  
“不，是信息素...你和别的Alpha标记了吗？”香克斯的眼神里充满了复杂的意味。  
原来香克斯这小子也有不确定的事吗？巴基打起了得意的小算盘，虽然他不知道为什么香克斯不能认出自己的味道，但他打算坑香克斯一把。  
这可能是他近十年做过最后悔的事，没有之一。  
“是啊，你以为本大爷不会找别人吗？”巴基大笑了起来，他其实并不擅长说谎，只能通过别的方法掩饰。  
“原来如此。”香克斯沉默了一会儿才回答。  
“？”还没等巴基反应过来，他被猛的按进了柔软的大床里，如同陷入了一团棉花之中。香克斯紧紧的压住他的脖子将腿伸进巴基的两腿之间将他的双腿分开。  
“喂，你他妈..松开我！”巴基挣扎着分开手臂，显得尤为费力，他大力扭动着身体朝香克斯挥舞着拳头，却不能打到他丝毫。紧绷的胸罩和颈部的金链全都在挣扎中散落在床边和地上。他们在床上扭做一团，仿佛每一次上床前的例行公事。而香克斯只是用一只手游刃有余的控制着巴基，将他的脸紧紧埋在床单里，俯下身狠狠的咬在了光滑的腺体上。  
覆盖标记往往为omega带来强烈的不适。而同一个人带有强烈占有欲的标记只能让巴基的理智荡然无存。他小声的呻吟着，喘着粗气。腰和腿不受控制的瘫在床上打着颤。而香克斯还依附在巴基的后背伸出舌尖舔弄着腺体上的血液，和被薄肉覆盖的背骨上。他不断散发着强烈具有压倒性的气味压制着Omega，催促他接受自己的标记。巴基用余光看着香克斯，那人的脸色变得严肃起来，仿佛做着什么最重要的决定。他伸出颤抖的手用力的抓住香克斯左手垂落的袖子。对方才终于松开了他的脖子。  
巴基愤怒的翻过身，后颈还流淌着鲜血，标记让他的内心翻涌着发胀的情感。但这些情绪都化作了他对床斑的挑战欲。他双手猛的拉过香克斯一口咬上了对方的脖子，如同咬碎那只塑料球一般用力。在互相占有上，巴基从不想吃亏。  
香克斯摸了摸脖子，皮肉被啃咬的血肉模糊，他很久没感受过左侧肢体的疼痛了。他忍不住对着大笑起来：“哎呀，我是你的了。”  
“我才不要！”巴基大口喘着粗气，香克斯的身体插在他张开的大腿中间。两人对视了一会儿，成年人的欲火总是一拍即合。他们迅速的扯掉自己和对方身上的衣物。香克斯的扣子被扯的到处乱飞，巴基腿部的软金被掰开的变形，香克斯大力揉捏着巴基泛红的腿根。拇指抚摸着巴基早已勃起的下体。肠液打湿了内裤紧紧的贴在巴基的屁股上，他想伸手扯掉却被香克斯制止了。  
“咳，没想到你还有这个爱好？”巴基红着脸紧张的吞了吞口水。  
“我刚说了你看起来很好。”香克斯用手指玩弄着那根沾满液体的小黑绳，在巴基的后穴上来回磨蹭。柔软如初的小穴紧张的收缩着，不像是最近和什么人做过。  
香克斯的心情愉悦了一点，他将一根手指缓缓的插入了巴基的肠肉，换来一声短促的呻吟。高热的肠肉柔软的不像话，甚至可以直接深入第二根手指。  
“里面好软，自己玩过吗？”香克斯将第二根手指送进流着水儿的后穴，凭着记忆探索令人兴奋的凸起。他想看巴基像小时候那样被欺负到哭的样子，他总是别扭又羞涩，仿佛被强迫了似的享受着交合。  
“我打死都不会告诉你...唔啊..”巴基的吼声立刻变了调，香克斯不断的按压敏感的凸起，小穴立刻瑟缩着含紧了两根手指将他们包裹其中。巴基被插弄着肠道和前列腺，快感大量涌入下体和后面，使他不自觉的抬高了后腰。他伸手揉弄着紧紧绷在蕾丝内裤里的肉棒，前液多到打湿了自己的腹部。香克斯低下头专注的将第三根手指插入逐渐发红的后面用力操弄着巴基的肠道，软肉顺从的接纳着他的手指，巴基轻哼着，用一只手捂住了嘴。发红眼眶表达了他对这几根手指的沉迷，他自己的手指从来没有如此有力而舒适的抚慰自己。很快他挺动着身体，将精液射在了内裤和手上。  
液体受到裤子的阻隔随着大腿刮落到会阴和股沟洒在了香克斯的手指上。巴基看起来格外的色情，浑身只穿着被浊液污染的内裤，长长的蓝发散乱在床上，他的嘴角还沾着残留的口红和香克斯的血。他们都喝了彼此的血液，融为了一体。  
香克斯将手用穴中抽了出来，发出啵的一声响。他用手指沾满浊液玩弄着巴基健壮又柔软的胸。浅粉色的乳尖被揉捏的充血泛着红，精液挂在乳晕周围散发着淫靡的气息。  
“喂...别玩了。”巴基的后穴不适应的收缩着，还不够，他渴望更粗大的东西。他曾经尝试着回想香克斯过去的大小，足有四根手指那么粗。他却无法自己到达更深的地方。巴基伸手下意识要抓住香克斯的左手，却只抓住了凹凸不平的残肢。他伸手抚摸着残肢的平面。那里已经完全愈合了，光滑的皮肤包裹着半截骨头，看起来奇怪又莫名的诱人。巴基分开了胳膊朝着香克斯挥了挥：“要不然我借你只手？”  
“没关系，只要你配合我就好了，巴基。”香克斯轻咬了巴基的手，使得他立刻红着脸骂骂咧咧的缩了回去。  
香克斯将勃起的硬物从内裤了淘了出来，硬邦邦的东西立刻打在了巴基的大腿根上。他的老二至少从巴基打扮成那个样子进屋时就不自觉的抬了头。巴基不可思议的眨了眨眼，他动了动大腿感受着那根巨大的火棍。说真的，要不是香克斯从裤裆里掏出来，他简直不知道那玩意是做什么用的。  
他从来不知道成年Alpha的东西能长到那种程度。但现在逃跑显然已经晚了。巴基咽了咽口水，一脸求生欲望的看着香克斯：“可..可不可以用手？”  
香克斯摇了摇头，“放松一点，你可以的。”  
我不行啊！巴基吓得都萎了，尽管他完全忘记把自己的东西从内裤里拿出来。香克斯那噩梦级别的东西已经堵在了穴口，他的屁股不受控制的接纳着香克斯的阴茎。Omega喜欢这个，连他从未被光顾过的子宫都仿佛在不受控制的蠕动着。  
巴基分泌的大量的体液使他完全不需要任何润滑就能被插进去，他忍不住眯起眼用余光看着香克斯将半个鸡蛋大的龟头缓慢而坚定的插入了被撑满的，紧绷到发白的小穴。  
香克斯俯下身来亲吻巴基，将舌头伸入口腔伸出纠缠着，将略带痛苦意味的呻吟堵在了喉咙里。阴茎笔直的推开曲折的肠肉，巴基的哼声越来越大，括约肌被撑的无法收缩，他拼命的捶着香克斯的后背让他放过自己红肿的嘴唇。嘴唇分开拉出暧昧的银丝，巴基大口的喘着粗气，他觉得自己马上就要裂开了。非自主的那种，被一根鸡巴插的裂开了。他的屁股承受着不该承受的痛苦。  
“要..要死了..”巴基伸手触摸着连接处的阴茎，痛苦的发现香克斯还有半截没插进去。  
“马上就好了。”香克斯俯下身释放大量的信息素，巴基的身体强烈的发着抖，一股体液从深处流出打湿在穴口周围，他瘫软在Alpha强烈的信息素里。香克斯抓住巴基的手安慰包裹在内裤中的下体，快感掩盖了痛苦再次卷席了全身，巴基浑身发烫的撸动着半勃起的下体。  
“嗯...嗯！”香克斯趁机将剩下的半截缓慢的插入了肠道深处。巴基无法控制的呻吟了出来，他被巨物占领了身体，被插的动弹不得。随着阴茎在后穴的跳动一同呼吸着。他如同濒死的猎物般徒劳的抓住了掠食动物的肢体。他仿佛看见了一头狼在用疯狂而喜悦的眼神紧盯着自己。  
香克斯舒爽的叹了口气，巴基的身体紧入处子除了自己没人再能享受这种美妙的滋味。他会用强大的信息素驱赶任何人来保护对方。他紧紧拉开巴基的后穴开始缓慢的挺动阴茎。每一次都伴随着omega略显痛苦的呻吟。肉棒在穴中中反复抽插产生直冲大脑的快感，涨大的肉棒被勒紧的发疼。于是香克斯放慢了速度，他不在像过去那样横冲直撞，而是一边抚慰了巴基泛着水光的乳尖一边缓慢的用阴茎搅弄着小穴。  
酥麻的快意取缔了疼痛，巴基的喉咙忍不住发出了快乐的呻吟，他放松了后穴邀请香克斯更用力的干进来，每一下都将他撞入床里。他用手彻底缠住香克斯的身体使他们紧紧贴在一起。他用指尖紧紧的抓在香克斯的后背上留下一条条红痕，香克斯在他的腰侧留下青紫的手印。他们似乎在床上不看示弱，却紧紧的粘在一起。  
香克斯大力操弄着被干的发软的穴，每一次抽出软肉都紧紧的纠缠着被带出一截鲜红色暴露在空气中。Alpha保留着用于传宗接代的阴囊快速的撞击着柔软的臀部，巴基的右臀充满了被大手揉捏的痕迹。  
香克斯的龟头猛然接近了一块厚厚的软肉，小口立刻热情的张开着欢迎着他的到来，甚至贪婪的准备将Alpha的理智蚕食殆尽。  
“啊..！不行！别插到那里去！”巴基的身体不受控制的沉浮于Alpha，他的屁股羞耻的夹紧了，希望香克斯插的更深。可他的大脑却愈发从情欲中清醒并警铃大作。“我不小了，不能怀的！”  
有时候他恨不得给自己两个嘴巴惩罚自己蠢货般的借口。事实上他知道没有任何事能阻拦香克斯，除非他不想。  
可香克斯太想操进里面了。他觉得自己的脑子里也有什么不正常的时刻，强烈的希望永久的标记自己的伴侣。  
“求你了，巴基，我想要你..。”  
“喂..你别说了。”巴基被这充满情绪的宣告再次打击到了，他倍感挫败，每次都被香克斯用话语骗的结结实实。却又很难不相信，他如此认真，用充满爱意的眼神望着自己。他讨厌那种眼神，自从他们发生过关系香克斯更喜欢用那种眼神看着自己，哪怕是在罗格镇分别的时候。他喜欢我吗？不舍吗？还是什么其他的东西...正当他的大脑在飞速运转，香克斯立刻抓住机会将阴茎插进了巴基的子宫。  
怪不得Alpha拼命的想要omega为他们生一个又一个的孩子。子宫令人上瘾，厚厚的子宫口紧紧的缠绕着香克斯的阴茎，软肉拼命的吮吸着柱身凸起的血管，为敏感的器官提供大量的刺激。香克斯又紧又密的将整根肉棒全部送了进去，巴基已经被他顶到了床头，脑袋是不是顶到床板发出响声。  
“哈啊...混帐东西...”巴基觉得自己直接被插进了脑子里，他的胃肯定被顶的坏了。子宫呗插入的快感让人兴奋，他费力的抬起大腿夹紧了香克斯的腰。屁股主动的配合香克斯大力的抽插，阴茎带着粘稠的体液不断被顺畅的吞吃进去。  
二人渐入佳境，巴基咬紧嘴唇免得过于羞耻的声音被人听见。香克斯眉头紧锁大口的喘着粗气，表情严肃的于床事完全不符。汗水从额头低落到巴基的脖子上，他便低头舔舐亲吻着巴基的脖子。他们忘记了身份，只是两个从少年时代就互相吸引的关系而已。他们很吵，做着整栋楼都能听见的疯狂事却毫不担心被打扰。香克斯高压力的信息素甚至能让人失去意识。  
他已经无法将阴茎抽出巴基的生殖腔了，逐渐形成的结卡在了出口，而成熟又热情的腔内分泌着丰沛的汁水。他们的身体紧紧贴着彼此，巴基伸出手抚慰自己被操的兴奋的阴茎。蕾丝内裤早就被扯碎的不知所踪，只有黑绳还挂在大腿的一侧。巴基忍不住用手揉捏香克斯的腹肌，抚摸着紧绷的小腹。香克斯轻哼了一声加快了速度，即便一只手也没有影响他的平衡感。他一声不吭的在软肉中进出，硕大的结死死的卡在巴基的入口处将两扯的生疼。他顺理成章的咬住了巴基的腺体，大量的精液被毫无遗漏的灌入巴基的体内。而巴基也被强烈的信息素推向了高潮。  
Alpha射精的过程无比漫长又无法抽出，巴基猛的推开香克斯沉重的大头报复似的一口咬在了对方的锁骨上。香克斯发出了吃痛的声音又不敢抱怨，只是瞅着巴基露出满足的微笑。  
“你看个屁，别看我！”巴基推开香克斯的脸大吼，“老子不是说不能射进去吗？！”  
“抱歉...实在是忍不住，巴基你太吸引人了。”香克斯无辜的眨了眨眼。  
“滚吧你！你少骗老子！”  
“那藏宝图给别人...？”  
“...你给我之后再滚啊！”


	6. Liebe und Loyalität

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe, loyalty and love are eternal bonds that lead us to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有真正的怀孕情节。So we finally reach the end...I love you, readers.

巴基几乎要把胆汁呕出来了。无论他把身体的哪一部分分裂开，他都觉得自己的内脏要从浑身上下冒出来了。

亚尔利塔就曾经问过他，分裂的时候，器官会不会分开。

“当然该死的不会，不然老子的肠子肚子早流一地了！”他想自己分裂开的时候大概变成了某种其他物质..比如棍子之类的，总之他的骨骼和内脏没有被同时分开。

但他目前有一种顾虑，他每一次都要克制住想把肚子分裂开的冲动。他有种不好的预感，比如分开腹部就会遭遇什么不测之类的。

他并没告诉任何人他在黄金城做了什么，包括一脸怀疑的亚尔利塔。但在经历了两个月的航行之后，他身上信息素的气味开始暴涨起来，那些海水的气味不属于他自己，而是来源于他该死的永久标记。他摸了摸后脖子，腺体处有一道浅浅的疤痕，没想到香克斯下嘴有那么狠。

“船长！我们的船是不是漏了？”船员脸色很差的询问，他发着抖不敢靠近巴基。

“啥？那还不快去检查一下，混蛋！”他的手飞了出去，一拳砸在了小弟的头上。

“船可没漏，”亚尔利塔不轻松的晃了晃头，“我看是船长漏了。”

“喂你….”巴基怒视着那个皮肤滑溜溜的美丽女性，亚尔利塔朝他挑了挑眉。

“只是海水的气味，别担心。”

船上没有了欢笑和往日的宴会，所有人都跟着打蔫，整夜的难以入睡，他们似乎意识到是巴基出了什么状况，而巴基本人却丝毫没有感到不适。

巴基大人当然知道是怎么回事。

“切，本大爷知道了。”巴基跳上了小船并挥了挥手，“你们和我在之后的岛回合！”

“船长，您一个人没事吧！”船员们争先恐后的表达着担心..和害怕。

“没问题，”巴基一想起这事就气的脸色发青，他露出一个狰狞的微笑，“我去解决一个毛茸茸的小问题。”

实际上他只是有点漫无目的沿着伟大航路的岛屿出发了，他希望行驶到下一个岛会有医生能够解决他“毛茸茸的小问题”，事后他还要让这个医生封口，免得连累自己赚钱…

他还没等想完，海军就立刻将他包围了。

巴基手忙脚乱的对付了一阵就不得不放弃了，凭借他一个人在海上完全在劫难逃。他想着如果被抓进推进城里，那儿的医务室是不是也能直接为他免费解决这个问题？

只是没想到押送他的海军和小狱卒一个个都被他巴基大人吓得屁滚尿流，直接将他丢在滚水里涮了一遍——巴基绝对没哭出来，虽然嗓子喊的有点疼。巴基大叫，那些狱卒也跟着大叫。

他们像见了瘟神似的，七手八脚地将巴基塞进了Level 1最角落的牢房。

几个月过去了，巴基还是没有任何机会解决他身上的问题。比起牢外头的剑树林，他宁愿带着这个小问题苟且偷生。

“要活一起活，要死一起死嘛，可本大爷还没准备好丧命于此，我的宝藏呜呜…”巴基在单人牢房的角落里欲哭无泪的嘀咕着，他身上的小问题已经越变越大了。大的足以撑起自己的肚子，让原本平坦的腹部小幅度的隆起。

“喂小子，你又吐了？这肠胃还没死在海上吗？”隔壁牢房的海贼嘲弄道，“天天吐也没看你瘦，是不是偷吃什么不该吃的玩意了？“

“去你妈的，信不信老子把你吃了！”巴基一口啐在了隔壁监狱的栏杆上。

“真的。”对面牢房那个唯唯诺诺的海贼指了指巴基的条纹狱服，“你的肚子大了，别是吃土胀的吧…”

你他妈才吃土！巴基气的七窍生烟，奈何到这海楼石栅栏让他不好发作。他转念一想，又换上了一种口吻捉弄他们。

“没错，”巴基露出阴险的神情，“没发现本大爷住单间吗，老子的狱友都他妈被我吃了！”

隔壁的海贼顿时没了声响，对面的小个子后退了两步捂住嘴，仿佛他闻到了什么不好的气味。

“…小子你是Alpha？”隔壁牢房的人终于开口了。

“关你屁事？”

“没，这个味道真不好。”

巴基转头闻了闻自己，他知道那股若有若无的海水气味，令他不快却又满足。他被关在单人牢房的原因很简单，散发着让人不愉快的气味。

经过监狱医生的检查，只能确定他是个被标记过的omega，巴基再三强调他的Alpha“不在监狱里，也不知道他在监狱里，也不会来。”他被顺利的关进单人牢房里成为时不时的重点监管对象。

香克斯这个倒霉货，永远是自己任何事上的绊脚石。这个人连气味都在阻止着自己的越狱计划。巴基愤愤不平的拍了拍肚皮，包括这个不争气的自己。都快四十的人了怎么就能一下子…中标呢？

肚子里有什么玩意忽然结结实实的给了他一脚，吓得巴基原地跳了起来。他的肚皮有一处明显的凸起，随着腹部的曲线圆润的滑动了几下才消停。巴基目瞪口呆的盯着自己的肚子，他还从未考虑过某个东西，不，某个人真正与他共存活的意义。

他不禁想到了少年时船长罗杰大笑着说，“我以后会有儿子的！”那种快乐的表情，以及香克斯附和着：“那我也会有吗？”

“笨蛋，你要儿子有什么用，和谁生啊。”14岁的巴基翻了个大白眼。

“当然是和喜欢的人了，嘿嘿。”香克斯腼腆的挠了挠头。

和冤家债主的孩子，香克斯你果然遭报应了！

巴基幸灾乐祸的想着，不知是为了气香克斯还是什么别的，他别无选择的留下了这个孩子。

这种生理现象异常难熬，使他抓心挠肝的思念着Alpha，他的后颈被贴上了阻隔贴却还能散发一些信息素的气味。由于唯一一次的身体检查时医生未能发现那个小孩儿，他勉强逃过了一截。

想不到你运气还不错，巴基嘟嚷着拍了拍圆圆的肚皮。不知道多少个月过去了，肚子里的玩意儿越来越活跃，甚至伸出脚来踹他的肚皮。

在推进城的几个月就这么过去了，同时巴基的情绪变得越来越暴躁，以至于想起香克斯的脸就会气的砸墙。他觉得自己早就应该卸货了，好把那个人的崽子拿出来泄愤。但巴基又不想把小孩落下推进城里，否则他们永远都无法离开这个倒霉的地方。

关于这个小孩他还什么都没想好，没想好如何出生，该叫什么，他甚至还没接受自己要生下香克斯的孩子的事实。

该死的，我是个男人啊。本大爷早就该把子宫切了。事到如今他不得不承认他他妈拿香克斯没办法，总是被那个男人骗的结结实实，然后被他真诚的眼神弄的该死的心软。

“他妈的，香克斯..”，巴基低下头还是能看见自己的鞋子，他也该死的不知道自己何时能离开这里。无论生还是不生对自己的小命儿都是一场严重的挑战。

巴基的肚子没有再变大，他只能担心的每天用手来戳一戳自己的肚子确认那个家伙还活着。他没有带手铐而是被关在海楼石栅栏里。他四分五裂此时唯一的功能居然只为了安抚自己。

巴基咬紧了手臂，快感和疼痛窜上大脑，成弧状的肚子猛的抬起又软绵绵的落下。他大口喘着气，肚子里的东西又给了他一脚。巴基恼怒的翻了个身咒骂着，但只骂某个红头发的男人。

这是我的孩子，本大爷的孩子没什么不好。巴基自我催眠了起来，不管他是和谁的。

很远的地方某个岛上，香克斯打了个大喷嚏。

“你没感冒吧船长！”耶稣布笑了起来。

“啊，没有。”香克斯晃了晃酒杯，“你说到哪了？”

“哦哦！我说我儿子乌索普，他可是个帅气的男子汉！”耶稣布自豪的回答。

“哈哈哈哈！我儿子也是男子汉！”香克斯大笑了起来。

“香克斯你又喝多了，”贝克曼摇了摇头，“你有儿子吗？”

香克斯眨了眨眼，这段对话如此熟悉仿佛在哪听过一样，于是他也像记忆里那样回答。

“我也会有的！”

在那具有历史意义的不寻常的那天，巴基遇到了溜进监狱的，戴着那顶草帽的路飞。

“喂！放我出去吧！”巴基激动的握住栏杆，差点摔在地上。

“哦！是巴基啊！”路飞居然没发现任何异常。

这小子心大的不行，说不定能利用一下。巴基问到：“你小子是被抓进来的？”

“不是啊！我来救我哥哥！”

“你小点声！”巴基急忙伸手捂住路飞的嘴，“我帮你找找，他在这层吗？”

“不在，他好像在第六层！已经没时间了！”路飞朝着下一层就冲了过去。

“第第第六层？！你小子等一下，谁要往下走啊！”巴基吓得屁滚尿流，“我要出去！”

“上面已经被海军围住了！”路飞回答，“他们要处刑艾斯..”

“艾斯，艾斯…”巴基总觉得这人耳熟得很，像是在一起喝过酒似的。

“那我自己下去了！”路飞挥挥手，巴基一眼就看到了他手臂上散发着诱人的，古朴光芒的财宝。任何宝贝都不会逃离巴基大人的眼睛。

“喂，你那个东西可不可以给我啊？”巴基指了指路飞的胳膊。

“啊，这是娜美给我的东西。”路飞顺着巴基的手看了看自己的胳膊。

这可是约翰的宝藏！不识货的小子。巴基绞尽脑汁，最后想出个下下策，“我..帮你往下走，你把这个给我吧！”

路飞一把将约翰的宝藏拽下来递给他，却没想到巴基被这根珍贵的宝藏一口气拽到了Level 4。

这样下去，早晚要没命的。巴基喘的厉害，他几乎什么招数都用上了也根本打不过这些个狱卒。更何况他的行动都变得迟缓了起来。

随后他和一个叫Mr.3的男人在几层楼之间来回往返，死里逃生，差点把屁股落在下层，才好不容易回到了离开了该死的推进城。海军和海贼混成了一团，所有所谓理想和正义与野心交杂在一起。

“海贼巴基不仅是原海贼王的船员，还和四皇之一的香克斯是伙伴…”

世界都安静了，所有人，不，所有小弟都目瞪口呆的看着巴基。

“我不是，我没有啊！我和，我和香克斯不熟！”被世界政府注意到就完蛋了！可各种崇拜的目光再次膨胀了巴基的自信心。他一瞬间觉得自己能打败白胡子站在海贼世界的巅峰。

海上有的只是风雨突变。

那种沉重的杀气足够吓人，巴基明白出现在这种场合干脆就是引火烧身，他可能连自己是如何葬身大海的都无从知晓。

他在被海军大将追杀，该死的他都不知道海军大将长什么样子。他也不知道四皇都长什么样子，反正应该都长成要他小命儿都模样。各种强悍的Alpha散发着强大的威压，像是每个人都要从马林梵多分走一块地盘。整条船没有几个人是清醒的，他们忙着活命，盲目的崇拜，抓住任何一根救命的稻草。

幸运的是，巴基不会对任何信息素都有反应。但是..

好可怕！白胡子好可怕！！顶上战争好可怕！！巴基一把鼻涕一把眼泪的逃跑。他的肚子闹的厉害，有个小孩不停的对他拳打脚踢。

求生欲使巴基快速的飞到空中，落下身后的一堆小弟。他也不知道自己的脚有没有踩进海里。还没等他飞的太远，远处一团巨大的黑色朝着他飞了过来。

我会把崽子吐出来吗？巴基在接住那个球之前是这样想的。

是甚平和不省人事的路飞啊！！这两个人为什么血淋淋的天上飞？还没等他尝试把这两个不省人事的人摇起来，一个巨大的，裹着岩浆的拳头向他捶了过来。巴基甚至来不及松手丢下他们，只能拼了老命的扭头就跑。

一切都发生在瞬间，来路不明的医生，又一个要他命的大将，一个海军试图叫停的战争，和某个真正来结束战争的人。

“巴基！”那个人把他叫住了，他知道香克斯来了，可他还在天上飘着试图远离战争。脚下没有几个人是清醒的。那人一下子便释放了大量的压力。

他能一只手挡住要命的拳头。

巴基不得不停下来接住那个草帽，他也神奇的不闹肚子了，满腔的怒火随即撒在了香克斯的头上。

“你是谁啊！就随便差遣老子？！”

“我一会儿送你一张藏宝图吧！”

“真的吗！”巴基的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他觉得人生又有动力了，“你等着，我这就给他拿去！”

但大部分时间，他都只能被香克斯气个半死。

“香克斯你居然骗我？？你这个混蛋！”

“哎呀，真是弹指一挥间，久违了啊巴基。”香克斯被巴基揪着领子威胁，表情淡定自如。

巴基岂能挪动四皇，但他就不怕香克斯。他决定骂也要喷对方一脸口水。合着才几个月也叫久违？难不成那小子干脆没把上次见面算回事？巴基气急败坏，几乎忘记了这里还是战场。

“少跟我套近乎，我对你除了仇恨就没有别的！”

“真没有别的吗？”香克斯短暂的朝着巴基微笑了一下。

巴基讨厌这个，他讨厌路飞一脸真诚的表情，更讨厌香克斯笑起来的样子。他严重怀疑自己被荷尔蒙失调侵蚀了大脑，尤其是这种时刻。香克斯能立刻缓解他的紧张，他想接触香克斯的皮肤，但现在不是合适的时机。

和香克斯呆在一起就能安全的离开马林梵多了！他给自己找了个极其合适的理由呆在了香克斯身边。

他不是没想过香克斯有多强，巴基总算见识了一整个“气势强悍的红发海贼团”，敢只手遮天叫停一场战争的地位。当巴基问香克斯能不能搭下船，他接受了香克斯所有船员的眼神问候。

香克斯立刻就答应了。

他在别人的船上可不敢大动干戈，绝不是因为他怂了。主要是当着别人船员打他们的船长好像有点不太好。尤其是香克斯船上的每个人看起来都不太友好。

“介绍一下，”香克斯的情绪貌似很好，“这是我的o..”

“是呃..朋友！是朋友！”巴基一把捂住了香克斯的嘴。

香克斯的船员们面面相觑，然后大笑了起来。

“总之你是船长的朋友，那就来喝酒吧！”

“对啊，不开宴会吗船长！”其他人并没有对他们的话有什么反应。香克斯也掰开巴基捂住嘴的手试图把他拉向自己。

“一起喝酒吧巴基，我们可以去岛上！”香克斯兴冲冲的勾住巴基的肩膀。

“啊..咳，”巴基立刻僵硬了起来，他之前在监狱里试过偷着喝一口酒，结果肚子疼了一天。他僵硬的推了推香克斯找个借口搪塞他，“我今天不想喝？”

“嗯？”，香克斯的表情立刻变得失落起来，巴基觉得香克斯头顶不存在的耳朵都很着耷拉下来了。明明快40岁了，还是带着一副不符合年龄的兴奋，但也许只在宴会这种事面前。“我们好不容易见一次，不一起喝酒吗？”

“今天不行啊！”

“单独喝也不行吗？”

“都说了不行！”巴基的语气越来越虚，“我..我肚子疼！”

“肚子疼？”这话使得香克斯一下子将目光集中在了巴基的肚子上，他伸出手右手摸了摸巴基的肚皮。上次还纤瘦有力的腰腹一下子变得又圆又大。巴基不受控制的哼了一声，连表情都变得扭曲了。这使香克斯更加担心的摸着巴基的肚子。

“你在推进城都吃什么东西了？”香克斯用真正怀疑又担心的语气说道。

“吃土了！别摸了香克斯！”巴基立刻飞离了对方的手，他努力控制住不让自己露出舒适的表情并朝着贝克曼投射无数个“救我一命”的表情。

“让我们船医给你看看吧。”贝克曼简单的点点头。

我说的不是这个救啊！于是巴基被一脸担忧的香克斯拽进了船医的屋子。

“你知道你怎么回事吗？”船医只是简单的摸了摸就对巴基说道。

“我知道怎么回事，”巴基叹气，“还活着吧？”

“还活着，”医生看起来对巴基非常感兴趣，“我虽然不专业，但这绝对七八个月了吧！”

“是吗？？”巴基喜出望外的拍了拍肚子，他悬着的心终于放了下来。

“你们在说什么？”被赶出门外的香克斯忽然把头伸了进来，“巴基你没事了吗？出来喝酒吧！”

“香克斯你有病吗！”巴基给了他一记头槌，他还没准备好把这件事告诉香克斯。不幸的事还没等他开口，无比聪慧的贝克曼的声音就响了起来。

“你是真没看出来吗，你这个朋友怀孕了。“

船医室顿时安静了好几秒。

巴基恨不得立刻跳进海里，这个贝克曼就和当年雷利抓他偷懒一样，简称“知道的太多”。

香克斯睁大了眼睛，他快乐的仿佛自己要当父亲了一样。他如同一阵风从门口挤了进来捏住了巴基的肚子。

“喂！混蛋你松手！”巴基面红耳赤的推开这只大型犬。香克斯兴奋的抬起头无事了巴基按在他脸上色手，“这里面是孩子吗？原来你会怀小宝宝啊！“

“你在说什么废话？还不是因为——”，但这次是兴冲冲的香克斯打断了他，那个红发男人仿佛又回到了20岁，他跑了出去，大声说着开宴会的事。

一整晚香克斯都没有提，也没有问这个孩子事。他只是拉着巴基说这些年去过的岛，滔滔不绝的说着航海的事。他大口喝着酒，巴基就大口吃着肉，他在推进城关太久了，肉的香气让他欲罢不能。香克斯醉了，他也醉的厉害，他们把肩膀和半个身体贴在一起，就像少年时那样。

香克斯的味道让巴基轻飘飘的，像躺在云上。他给海的气味包裹了起来，那个男人爽朗的笑声将他的身体卷走了，仿佛他们可以一直说着话，一直飘到很远的地方。

巴基很兴奋，他的浑身都暖了起来。却因为剥光了衣服而颤栗着。他一丝不挂的展示出自己圆润的腹部。薄薄的一层皮肤包裹着某个生命，腹肌也被撑的平滑，失去了原有的纹路。巴基难为情的用手抱住了肚子，香克斯却一头扎进了巴基的怀里。

“滚开，你太重了。”巴基用胳膊肘戳了戳香克斯的肩膀。

香克斯哼了一声，他变本加厉的把整个身子压在了巴基身上。他也没穿什么，整个人叫巴基扯的只剩裤衩。两个接近两米高的大男人就这么赤条条的贴在一起，散发着诡异的情欲。

每次见到香克斯他们都必要搞在一起，巴基无奈的想。但这没什么不好，海贼从来没有什么“谈话时间”，他们本来就该先下手为强。香克斯将酒气和信息素的味道擦在巴基长而卷曲的头发上。蓝色的发丝一直缠绕着香克斯，从梦里到梦外，从四肢到心脏将他困了起来。

他们总是若即若离的缠在一起，像船只无法摆脱鱼群，海盗摆脱不了塞壬。香克斯也摆脱不了这种致命的吸引。他们只不过是存在于同一个时空，看同一颗星星，却把彼此的命搅和在了一起。

“我好想你啊。”香克斯亲吻巴基的背，那里平整的没有一个疤痕，漂亮的发丝散落在背上。他伸出唯一一只手抚摸巴基的头发和后背。

“我才不信！”巴基被他撩拨的浑身发痒，他不自觉的塌下了腰，肚皮磨蹭在床上。巴基下意识的用手护住肚子，尽管这没什么用。“你不是弹指一挥间吗？”

香克斯被这保护性的动作所吸引了，他好奇的伸出手覆上了巴基的肚子仔细的抚摸着。张开手掌到处捏着，感受着巴基一呼一吸之间腹部的浮动。他伸出舌头，像狼一样舔舐着配偶的后背，用犬齿叼住巴基的腺体。巴基的后颈敏感的发红，光裸的身体打着颤。他伸出手捏上香克斯的大腿并狠狠的拧了一把。

“你干什么，混蛋。”他将自己的身体转了过来，将整个人藏在香克斯的阴影里，仿佛这样能够抵御寒冷。

“我只是..很久没在海上看见你，叫你的名字了。”香克斯笑了起来，他的眼神里总是带着无法融化的情绪。像巧克力喷泉，巴基想到，而他是一颗糖渍的樱桃，被淹没在了蜜糖里。他不好吃，所以被放进嘴里一遍一遍舔掉那层糖衣。

“我们属于大海，不是吗。”香克斯低下头亲吻巴基的脸颊和嘴唇，巴基的口红早就被吃没了，香克斯吮吸着柔软又温热的嘴唇。他们需要接吻，且一定要这样做。他们对对方的唾液有某种不正常的饥渴。巴基不甘示弱的追逐着香克斯的舌尖，用尖锐的虎牙摩擦着

脆弱的嘴唇。他将香克斯的嘴角咬的流血。鲜红的颜色蹭到彼此的皮肤上。

巴基擦了擦嘴唇，他笑起来的模样还是如此张扬，把一抹亮色擦在香克斯的心脏里。

“不不不..大海属于老子，至少黄金属于我！”他用强劲有力的大腿紧紧的勾住香克斯的屁股。香克斯抓住巴基修长的大腿猛的拉向自己，如此充满力量的双腿，比自己的肤色还要白很多。充满着性张力的腿紧紧的勾着自己。香克斯将手伸向巴基的臀瓣并揉捏了起来。巴基羞涩的咬紧了嘴唇防止自己发出声音，他想念香克斯的手，或者说一切。

“我们不能是你的吗？”香克斯低下头用下巴上的胡茬在巴基圆鼓鼓的肚子上蹭了两下。他缓慢的朝着巴基眨眨眼，仿佛极力证明他有多爱对方似的。巴基的心脏蹦的厉害，就要跳出胸膛从船长室跑到月亮上去。他有机会不掉进这个有去无回的陷阱吗？

“咳，”巴基满脸通红的偏过头，香克斯正在亲吻他的肚皮，“不行，你俩不值钱！”

“哦，我真不值钱吗？”香克斯大笑了起来，他的脸越来越往下移动，空气吹的巴基双腿发痒，他下意识的夹住了香克斯的脑袋。

“怎么可能值钱..老子又不能把你交给海…唔啊！”巴基忽然瞪大了眼睛，他感觉到自己的下体陷入了某个又热又湿的地方，香克斯正专注的张开嘴含住了巴基的老二。他生疏的用舌头垫住牙齿，并将肉棒吸入口腔之中。巴基的大腿颤抖的夹着他的脑袋，随着他吞吐的动作来回摇晃。香克斯将巴基的阴茎吮吸的啧啧作响，每一下都将龟头撞在柔软的上颚。

“嗯..呃啊..”巴基想极力忍住呻吟，但这实在太令人愉悦了。香克斯也不知是喝了几斤，甚至肯为他口交。他将整根阴茎送入温暖的口腔，香克斯的牙齿有时轻轻的刮过柱体的皮肤。他一定没干过这档子事，巴基激烈的喘息着，大腿抖成了筛子。高涨的欲望打湿了他的后面，香克斯浓郁的信息素味仿佛直接钻入了他的身体。

香克斯抬起头来看他，那张脸和他正在做的事毫不相符。巴基活活被他的表情吓得萎了，香克斯像一头真正的公狼——要把他生吞活剥。就在巴基差点说出别吃了老子之前，香克斯将肉棒从口中吐了出来。嘴角还挂着的不知是体液还是唾液，他凑过去将巴基的嘴唇含在嘴里，吸干他肺里的空气。巴基只能抱住香克斯的脖子，争抢着回吻直到氧气不足。

这家伙好像真的很喜欢老子，巴基吞了吞口水。香克斯突然抓住他的手朝下面摸过去，那东西又大又硬，巴基忍不住偷偷用眼睛去瞄。香克斯引领着他的手将身上的最后一块布扯了下来。那根Alpha巨大的，干燥而温暖的阴茎沉甸甸的落在巴基的掌心。

“巴基，你也帮帮我吧。”香克斯将那玩意在他手心蹭了蹭。

果然是这样！巴基愤怒的翻了个白眼正想上手，香克斯立刻接话。

“用嘴嘛。”香克斯笑了起来，嘴角还挂着色情的液体。

“喂，你不要得寸进尺啊混蛋！”巴基气的坐了起来，圆圆的腹部顶着香克斯的肚子，香克斯顿时感觉浑身一热，他吸了吸鼻子确认自己没流出血来。

“我不是也帮你了嘛，而且我在这儿没有润滑剂。”香克斯一脸认真的回答。

“说得好像你用过一样！”巴基的屁股不由得一紧，他从没仔细端详过香克斯的东西。那粗壮的玩意居然有着不错的颜色，又直又大的杵在自己手心，龟头还微微的翘起一点，可以紧紧的顶着自己的前列腺…巴基可耻的发出了哼声。特殊时期的激素失衡引诱着他用脸贴近香克斯的下体。香克斯的手不断的抚摸着他的后背的腰窝，使他不得不颤抖着压下身子，将屁股翘起来，肠液将小穴弄的湿润而发着水光。

巴基紧张的吞了吞口水，他天杀的从没做过这种事。巴基大人的嘴他妈的不应该含这种东西。香克斯耐心的将硕大的阴茎在巴基嘴边蹭了蹭。Alpha浓烈的气味直冲巴基的大脑，omega就喜欢这种东西，天生的淫荡在此刻暴露无遗。巴基暗骂一声，英勇就义般的张开嘴用柔软的嘴唇裹住了香克斯的龟头。

“嗯..再深一点。”香克斯将手移回了巴基的脑后勺，他柔软又小巧的耳朵红的如同在滴血。巴基不满的哼了两声将脸凑的更近了一些，他张开嘴艰难的将硕大的阴茎含的更深。才吃进去半截就已经紧紧的顶在了上颚，巴基不敢合上牙齿，泪水顺着眼眶流了下来。

他不受控制的吞咽着口水，两腮下意识的挤压着香克斯的阴茎。

香克斯的龟头被吞咽的动作狠狠的碾压着，他被含的又痛又爽。巴基的眼泪仿佛催情剂般使他愈发的兴奋，他捏住巴基的下巴开始小幅度的在湿热的口腔中抽动。巴基发出了轻微的呻吟，他狠狠的抓住香克斯的大腿捏出一串红印。喉管被强迫性的打开，硕大的阴茎冲撞的使人无法吞咽。口水顺着下颚滴落在床上。硬热的肉棒逐渐在口腔中加快了速度，巴基伸出一只手握住被冷落的后半截在掌心来回撸动。他听见香克斯的呼吸声越来越重，几乎发出了微不可闻的呻吟。

巴基感到意外的惊喜，他永远不会放弃任何一个让香克斯丢盔卸甲的机会。他开始卖力的吞吐那一截又涨又热的肉棒，舌尖不断艰难的舔舐着柱身。他开始努力的想象自己在吃一根冰棒，收紧口腔将所有的体液舔干净。再故意盯着香克斯的脸将龟头缓慢的吞进口中。

香克斯从没指望巴基能如此卖力，他像吃什么好东西一样生涩又努力的舔着那根鸡巴。巴基的泪腺如此发达，眼眶发红的模样只想让人操的他再生一个。香克斯抓住巴基漂亮的头发，他无法克制自己将整根阴茎插满巴基湿润的口腔。

“唔！”巴基惊恐的睁大了微微发红的眼睛，脆弱的颈部扬起漂亮的弧度。他手忙脚乱的抓住香克斯试图摆脱扣在脑后的大手。而香克斯紧紧的将阴茎插到喉管深处。强烈的吞咽反应使巴基流出大量的生理泪水，他含着泪花怒视着香克斯的脸，不断的发出呜呜的抗议声。湿热的口腔紧紧地裹着大半截阴茎，香克斯抓住柔软的长发将巴基的头拉远些再操进嘴里。粘稠的水声和不情愿的呻吟回荡在耳边，巴基下意识的扭动着屁股，仿佛那根东西侵犯的是后面一样。

这简直是上了天堂了，香克斯喘着粗气，险些将精液射进巴基的嘴里。他急忙将阴茎抽了出来。巴基立刻猛烈的呛咳起来，涎水不停的从嘴角和阴茎上滴落。他的嘴酸的厉害，香克斯差点把他的嘴操的脱臼。巴基觉得自己以后可能都不会有味觉了。

香克斯正满脸通红的盯着他，巨大的老二发出诱人的水光。巴基拼命擦着脸上的体液和口水让场面看起来不这么恶心，然后他做出了今晚最错误的决定。

巴基满脸通红的抬起头，张开嘴将香克斯龟头上的液体舔了个干净。他绝对是精虫上脑了才这样做的，他为自己辩解，他有时候就该死的喜欢香克斯的味道。

香克斯受够了巴基的嘴了，那张小嘴让他无法自拔以至于他需要立刻马上寻找自己永久的归宿。他用一只手就将巴基整个翻了过来，沉重的肚子险些撞到床垫。

“你轻点！嗯啊…”巴基还未等反抗便被手指深深的插入了柔软的穴中。隆起的腹部近来不断的压迫他的前列腺，他变得贪婪的渴望情欲，用手指也无法满足自己。明明都是手指，香克斯长满薄茧的手却能将他带上高潮。两三根手指无情的按压着敏感点，一波又一波的快感涌上四肢，腰部无法承受力量的塌在床上微微颤抖着。他小声呻吟着，用肠肉裹紧香克斯的手指不放。

穴口很紧，里面又软的过分。他低下头咬住巴基的臀尖留下一个完整的牙印，胀痛的阴茎抵在微微发红的会阴上来回磨蹭。他将手指从湿淋淋的后穴中抽出替巴基托住沉重的腹部，龟头顺着体液滑向了他思念已久的小穴。

“你里面好软..我进去咯？”他亲吻着巴基颤抖的脸颊。

“…你怎么…那么多废话！”巴基气喘吁吁的回答，他感受到穴口在不断的张开试图将巨大的肉棒吞进屁股，渴望被插入的焦躁感使他下意识的用屁股向香克斯的鸡巴蹭了过去。香克斯不再忍耐，将整根阴茎缓慢的没入思念已久的温热。

巴基的腿顿时抖成了筛子，他几乎被硕大的阴茎劈开，整根肉棒狠狠的划过前列腺的凸起，从生殖腔的压迫中强行穿过，捅向任凭手指根本无法到达的深处。他还没来得及发出声音就被插得射的出了出来。精液喷洒到香克斯停留在腹部的手上，他伸出手舔掉了巴基的精液。巴基目瞪口呆的看着香克斯的喉结动了一下，吞掉了那些液体。今晚所有人都丧失了理智。

还没来得及为被操射了而羞耻，巴基被拉着头发拽起身子，他跪立着将整个身体靠在香克斯身上，阴茎狠狠的插入肉洞之中，小穴的褶皱被撑的发白，艰难的吃进一切的兽欲。香克斯狠狠的将阴茎操入湿滑的肠道，生殖腔和肠肉的挤压被一并顶开。激烈的肉体拍打声与水声回荡在空气中。泥泞的入口不断吃入肉柱，每次抽出都带出一截鲜红的嫩肉。

“嗯..嗯..啊，慢一点..”巴基早已顾不上隔壁有没有人，他被操的爽到脑子飞出了天外，Alpha的阳物让他兴奋的颤抖，他紧紧的夹住香克斯的肉棒任由硬物横冲直撞的挺入深处。

“巴基，看着我。”香克斯捏过巴基的下巴将他的头转向自己，巴基的脸发出情事中的潮红色，他前后摇摆着身体不断撞击香克斯的大腿，结合处流下淫靡的泡沫与白浆。他的瞳孔兴奋的扩张着，也不去躲闪香克斯的脸。香克斯将手指插进巴基口中搅动柔软的舌尖，张嘴去啃咬配偶的脖子和身体。他展露出属于狼的，原始的Alpha习性，只有在极度兴奋时可能发生。

巴基发出难耐的呻吟，他很狠狠的咬住香克斯的手指承受着剧烈的操弄，肛口被前后抽插摩擦的发红。他很快便没了力气，任由香克斯的阴茎在肠肉间穿梭带来猛烈的快感。还未得到爱抚的前端再一次硬挺在空气中，前液随着动作在空气中甩动。香克斯的阴茎被那一圈粉红的括约肌紧紧的圈着，肠道却在被用力捅入深处后酥软的放松，又或许是被巨大的肉棒插的无力反击。巴基发出迷人的气喘和轻哼，身体被操开的柔软而热情。带着征服配偶的快感，香克斯感受着肠壁痉挛的裹紧他，正发出甜蜜的颤抖。

香克斯猛的抽出了阴茎，肠液与体液发出色情的声音。如同打开一瓶美酒的瓶塞，情潮的体液顺着红肿的穴口溢了出来。他拉住巴基的腰侧躺在床上，湿滑的液体溢的到处都是。香克斯托起巴基的右腿将无法合拢的小口暴露在空气中微微颤抖着，巴基着急的伸出手来抓住香克斯的阴茎重新塞回了湿润又热情的小嘴。

香克斯忍不住发出舒适的叹慰，如果有那么一天，他们应该找一个没有人的岛干上个三天三夜，将欲望完全发泄在彼此身上。香克斯紧紧贴住巴基的身体将阴茎高速插入松软的媚肉中。巴基抓紧香克斯的大腿将他按像自己，挺动腰部配合着插入的动作。他用另一只手握住高涨的阴茎上下撸动，完全沉浸在激烈的情欲之中。

“巴基..这是谁的孩子？”香克斯不停的揉捏着软嫩的大腿内侧，将皮肉捏出淤红的痕迹。舌尖舔舐着巴基的耳垂，将气息吐进敏感的耳蜗。

“啊…啊..是我的…”，巴基几乎失去了思考能力，他沉浸在Alpha的侵略中完全忘记了崽子的事情。他勉强睁大眼睛用醉醺醺的眼神看着香克斯，用屁股乖乖的吸紧那根要命的鸡巴。

香克斯未置可否的哼了一声，像一个没吃到糖的孩子一般表达自己的不满。他悄悄将阴茎完全抽了出去，巴基下意识的由于空虚而向后靠了过去。他惩罚性的再次将硬物猛的顶了进去，龟头狠狠的挤压着肠肉冲击着敏感的身体。

“你搞什么？！”巴基惊叫出来又后知后觉的捂住嘴并羞愤的看着香克斯。他差点又被一下子操到射出来。愤怒的眼神在泪水的侵蚀下如同撒娇一般，让香克斯几乎不好意思欺负他。

香克斯停止了下体的动作低头轻咬巴基的脖子，“是谁的孩子？”

巴基难耐的蠕动着身体，沉重的肚子让他难以前后移动取悦自己，混蛋香克斯又在玩弄他，从身到心的那种。他坏心眼的绞紧了后穴，并成功的收获了一声充满情欲的吸气。

“你他妈以为呢？混蛋？”

他没收到任何回答，只有愉悦的傻笑。香克斯从背后将他紧紧地贴在怀中，汗水打湿了巴基的后背。巴基的阴茎被炙热的大手握住，他夸张的扭转着身体撕咬香克斯的嘴唇和下巴。在脖子上留下一串红痕。他们要咬破彼此的动脉，将血液的纽带融合在一次。香克斯今夜地无数次咬在那无法恢复的伤口上，每一条标记的疤痕都带着无法抗拒的气味，他紧紧地压住巴基的身体，在肠道里形成了生硬的结。精液灌入炙热的肠道，巴基觉得自己的肚子又大了一整圈。

痛苦和快感让巴基哽咽着射了出来。精液挂满了香克斯唯一的右手。他们彼此陷入致命的沉沦之中，以奇怪的姿势连接在一起，瘫在床上喘着粗气。

“巴基，我….”

“别说了。”巴基恹恹的回答，“老子非得被折腾死不可。”

“我爱你。”

巴基惊讶的挑了挑眉，香克斯的笑容像又不像是在开玩笑。他从来都那样真诚，像是永远不会对他说谎一般，可以无数次，无数次的用甜蜜的谎言欺骗他。

“你..说真的？”他小心翼翼的问道，“没拿老子开玩笑吗？”

“真的。”香克斯挪了挪身子尝试亲吻巴基的脸颊，却被无情的推开。

“有本事你下次给老子藏宝图啊！别动了我屁股痛死了！”巴基转过头，强行不让香克斯直视他眼泪汪汪的模样。

对不起，特殊时期可能就是该死的情感丰富吧。

巴基仔细替香克斯系好上衣的扣子，免得那星星点点的痕迹暴露无遗。他仔细的在空荡的左袖口打了一个结，如同整理他引以为傲的长发一般。

他拍了拍香克斯的胸口张扬的笑了起来：“以后少让老子看见你啊。”

“那藏宝图怎么办？”

“哦，也是，那除了藏宝图都不要来了！”

“知道了。”香克斯象征性的回答了一下，此时此刻他只是决定吃掉那些刚刚被涂好的口红。

（完）


End file.
